Tricher
by Banana Sehun
Summary: Luhan fikir Sehun mencintainya begitupun dengan dirinya. Tapi semua itu menjadi mimpi buruk saat usia hubungan mereka menginjak 3 tahun. Ditambah hormon kelelakian kekasihnya yang menggebu-gebu. HunHan GS.
1. Chapter 1

**TRICHER**

 **Cast :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Lu Han**

 **dll**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, dan cerita abal-abalan**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **~Banana Sehun present~**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau duduklah dulu Sehun-ah. Biar aku yang menyelesaikannya"

"Tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak" Luhan menggeleng kecil dan mengalihkan fokusnya lagi pada sup yang mengepul diatas kompor sana. Tinggal tunggu beberapa menit lagi dan sup itu akan beralih ke mangkuk besar yang sudah ia siapkan.

Diliriknya sang kekasih yang sudah duduk tenang di meja makan dan tangan yang memegang ponsel. Bahkan senyum diwajahnya sesekali tersemat. Entah apa yang membuat lelaki itu dirundung rasa kebahagiaan tingkat tinggi hanya karna menatap ponselnya. Luhan tahu jika sedari tadi ponsel yang berada di kantung celana lelaki itu bergetar tanpa henti. Sang pemiliknya pun juga akan terdiam sebentar sebelum mengabaikannya. Luhan tahu jika sebenarnya Sehun sangat teramat ingin membuka ponselnya. Mungkin karna ada dirinya lelaki itu menjadi sungkan dan lebih memilih membiarkan.

Tak lupa bercak-bercak merah yang hampir pudar tersemat banyak dileher kekasihnya membuat pemandangannya terganggu. Dia bukan orang bodoh yang akan mengartikan jika bercak itu adalah bekas gigitan nyamuk. Nyamuk mana yang akan meninggal bekas sebanyak dan sebesar itu.

Semuanya dimulai saat akhir semester empat. Kekasihnya mulai berubah dan tak ada lagi waktu dengannya. Dengan alibi banyak tugas dan kerja kelompok lalu Luhan akan mempercayainya begitu mudah. Sikap manis yang dulu Sehun curahkan kepadanya kini terasa asing. Saat bersama dirinya pun Sehun akan lebih asik tersenyum didepan ponselnya daripada berbincang dengannya.

Sejak mereka lulus 2 tahun lalu dan memilih universitas yang berbeda dan dibarengi komitmen yang kuat membuat Luhan percaya. Sehun yang ingin menjadi arsitek handal dan dirinya yang ingin menjadi desainer terkenal. Semua baik-baik saja dan berjalan dengan sangat apik. Tapi tidak ada satu hubunganpun yang berjalan mulus jika kau berpisah dengan kekasihmu.

.

.

Luhan menaruh piring-piring berisi lauk-pauk untuk makan malam mereka dan Sehun tak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya itu sampai dirinya berdehem dan kekasihnya itu langsung memasukkan ponsel ke saku jeansnya dan tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Entah kebahagiaan apa yang Sehun dapat hingga dia bisa tersenyum secerah itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Luhan bertanya sambil duduk dan mulai mengambil sumpitnya begitupun dengan Sehun.

"Jongin akan merayakan ulang tahunnya minggu depan dan berjanji akan mentraktirku makan. Ini sangat langka dan aku tidak boleh melewatkannya begitu saja" jawab Sehun dengan lancar. Sebuah kebohongan mutlak yang Luhan tahu dan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya. Kau mau ikut?"

"Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi acaranya diadakan saat malam. Aku tidak yakin kau mau mengikutinya"

"Sayang sekali" setelah itu keduanya hanya diam dan lebih fokus pada makanan di meja tak lupa dengan Sehun yang masih akan memainkan ponselnya seperti membalas pesan lalu akan makan lagi.

Luhan melanjutkan makannya dalam diam tapi otaknya berkelana mengingat hari sabtu lalu. Dimana dirinya mengantarkan Kyungsoo -kekasih Jongin- berbelanja sepatu untuk hadiah ulang tahun pacarnya. Tapi itu sudah lewat dua bulan yang lalu dan Luhan masih mengingat jelas dirinya ikut memberi kejutan untuk Jongin di kamar apartement pemuda itu. Tidak mungkin jika Jongin merayakan ulang tahunnya dua kali dalam satu tahun terkecuali jika Jongin yang Sehun maksud adalah Jongin yang lain.

Jika beberapa bulan yang lalu setelah makan malam mereka akan menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton film di kursi ruang tamu milik Luhan sambil berbincang dengan coklat panas yang mengepul di meja. Mereka akan membicarakan banyak hal dan mengabaikan layar tv yang terus menyala lalu saat jam menunjukkan angka 11 Luhan akan menyuruh Sehun pulang dibarengin berenggutan lucu dari sang kekasih. Jarang bertemu membuat Sehun ingin menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan dengannya.

Tapi itu dulu, sekarang setelah selesai makan malam Sehun akan langsung pulang dengan alasan tugas yang berteriak minta dikerjaan. Mereka sama-sama seorang mahasiswa tapi Luhan tidak sesibuk Sehun dengan segudang tugas yang entah itu benar atau sekedar bualan.

Malam-malam sebelumnya Sehun akan mengecup dahinya sebelum melambaikan tangan dan mereka akan berpisah.

Saat lelaki itu berpamitan pulang sambil tersenyum cerah dan langsung berbalik tanpa kecupan di dahinya seperti dulu membuat Luhan tersenyum pahit. Sehunnya sudah berubah. Entah apa yang dia lakukan yang pasti saat ini Luhan ingin berpura-pura tidak tahu. Tidak tahu jika Sehun sering berkirim pesan mesra dengan wanita lain, tidak tahu jika Sehun sering pergi kencan dengan wanita lain, dan tidak tahu jika Sehun saat ini tengah mengemudikan motornya kearah apartement wanita yang akan menyambutnya dengan tubuh telanjang terlentang di ranjang.

.

.

.

"Ayolah Lu antarkan aku sebentar saja. Aku janji"

"Aku harus bekerja Baek" Luhan mencoba menolak halus permintaan sahabatnya ini yang merengek ingin ditemani belanja.

"Kau jadi melamar kerja? Dimana?" gadis bermata puppy itu bertanya dengan ekspresi yang menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya Luhan memeluk gadis itu erat.

"Di caffe milik Suho" jawab Luhan kalem.

"Astaga! Kau bekerja di tempat Chanyeol? Apa aku masih bisa melamar kerja disana?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah. "Tidak. Karna kalian hanya akan berpacaran bukannya bekerja" jawab Luhan sakartis

"Ish kau tak asik" Baekhyun memberengut kesal sambil bersedekap imut. "Ayolah Lu.. kau mau kan? Sebentaaaaar saja"

"Berbelanja dalam versimu tidak ada yang namanya sebentar Nona Byun"

"Aku janji"

"Baiklah"

Dan disinilah mereka berada, dipusat perbelanjaan paling terkenal dia Seoul. Disalah satu toko baju dengan Baekhyun yang asik memilih gaun musim semi dan dirinya yang memilih baju-baju hangat walaupun tak ada niatan untuknya membeli. Tapi jika ada yang menarik dan terlihat cocok mungkin dirinya akan berubah pikiran.

"Lu.. lu.. kemarilah" Baekhyun melambai dibalik gantungan penuh baju dan dirinya dengan malas-malasan menuruti perintah sahabatnya itu. "Bukankah itu Sehun? Dia bersama siapa?" Jari lentik berkutek pink lucu itu menunjuk ke satu arah.

Luhan melihatnya. Luhan melihat Sehun tengah bersama wanita berbaju seksi tengah tertawa bersama. Luhan memejamkan matanya sebentar mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang memburu. "Ah mungkin hanya mirip. Ayo Baek sebaiknya kita mencari di toko lain. Disini tidak ada yang cocok" Luhan menarik Baekhyun erat tak ingin Baekhyun melihat Sehun dengan wanita itu lagi. Cukup dirinya yang tahu jika Sehun tengah berselingkuh, jangan orang lain yang dapat melontarkan tatapan kasihan pada dirinya. Dia paling tidak suka dikasihani.

"Ya kau benar. Aku merasa baju disini jelek-jelek.. ups aku terlalu keras" Baekhyun menutup mulut kecilnya dengan tangan yang tak sedang Luhan tarik. Beberapa pegawai toko itu menatapnya tajam atas celotehannya barusan.

.

.

.

"Lu.. ini cocok kan?" Baekhyun memutarkan tubuhnya didepan Luhan dengan gaun selutut berwarna kuning cerah. Kepribadian Baekhyun yang ceria dan polos sangat cocok sekali dipadankan dengan gaun musim semi itu. Dia terlihat semakin menggemaskan dan cantik.

Luhan mengacungkan dua jempolnya dan mengangguk semangat. "Kau sangat cantik. Baek bisakah kau menungguku disini sebentar? Aku ingin ke toilet" Luhan segera melangkah pergi setelah Baekhyun mengangguk mengijinkan.

Kantung kemihnya memang tak bisa diajak berkompromi disaat seperti ini. Seingatnya dirinya tadi hanya meminum segelas jus jeruk di kantin. Kakinya yang berbalut sepatu berwarna biru itu ia bawa memasuki salah satu toilet khusus wanita. Dia benar-benar sudah tak sabar.

Tak disangka dirinya bertemu dengan wanita yang bersama Sehun tadi tengah memoles bibir merahnya dengan lipstick. Keinginannya untuk buang air kecil hilang sudah dan lebih memilih berjalan kearah wastafel sebelah wanita itu. Luhan melirik wajah wanita itu sebentar. Kata cantik, seksi, dan menggairahkan langsung terbayang diotak Luhan ketika melihat wajahnya.

"Engg hai" Luhan mencoba menyapa wanita itu dan dibalas senyuman kecil. "Aku tadi melihatmu dengan kekasihmu disalah satu toko. Kalian sangat serasi" hati Luhan terasa tertusuk pisau tak kasap mata hingga menembus punggungnya.

Wanita itu tergelak lalu menatapnya. "Dia bukan kekasihku. Ah lebih tepatnya belum. Padahal kita sudah berkali-kali bercinta tapi dia belum juga menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tapi itu tidak masalah jika dia masih akan terus datang padaku dan menusuk lubangku setiap malam" jawab wanita itu vulgar. Luhan yang mendengarkan dibuat bergetar di tempat.

"Begitukah?"

"Ya.. bahkan setelah bercinta sampai pagi dia masih enggan melepaskan penisnya pada lubangku dan terus menggigiti payudaraku kencang membuatku mendesah keras. Aku ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu dia sudah berani meremas payudaraku kencang padahal saat itu kita sedang berada di atap kampus dan sama-sama membolos lalu kita berakhir bercinta disana. Benar-benar menggelikan bukan?" Wanita itu menceritakan hal-hal seperti itu tanpa sungkan seolah mereka adalah teman. Tak taukah dia jika wanita yang diajaknya berbicara adalah kekasih dari orang yang slalu mengajaknya bercinta tiap malam. "Ah ya aku duluan.. dia berkata ingin mengajakku ke suatu tempat"

Habis sudah kesabaran Luhan setelah wanita itu menutup pintu toilet. Dirinya merosot kelantai sanking tak kuatnya kakinya menopang berat tubuhnya. Air mata yang sudah dia tahan sedari tadi akhirnya luruh juga. Sekuat tenaga dirinya menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tak berteriak. Hatinya terlalu sakit dan hancur berkeping-keping. Yang dia butuhkan saat ini adalah menangis selama mungkin. Beruntung saat ini tidak ada pengunjung lain yang pergi ke toilet dan menemukan dirinya menangis keras. Tidak dengan Baekhyun yang berhasil menemukannya dan memekik melihatnya menangis di toilet. Gadis itu memeluknya erat sambil mengelus punggungnya.

Sejak dirinya dan Sehun memutuskan untuk berpacaran 3 tahun lalu mereka sama-sama tidak pernah bercinta. Sering Sehun meminta hal tersebut kepada dirinya tapi dirinya berulangkali menolak. Bukan karna tak mau, tapi dia hanya ingin orang yang pertama untuknya adalah suaminya kelak. Dia pantang bercinta sebelum menikah.

Sekarang dirinya paham apa yang membuat Sehun bermain dibelakangnya. Kekasihnya tak bisa membendung hormon kelelakiannya apalagi saat melihat wanita yang suka rela mengangkang dibawahnya.

Dirinya merasa begitu bodoh.

.

.

.

Ponsel didalam tasnya bergetar dan menampilkan nama Sehun disana. Dirinya yang berada di koridor kampus memilih sedikit menyingkir untuk menerima telfon dari kekasihnya.

"Hmm.. maaf. Aku akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk. Bisakah kita melakukannya dilain waktu? Ya.. baiklah"

Ah sial. Sehun baru saja mengajaknya bertemu tapi dirinya malah menolaknya begitu saja. Jika bukan karna dirinya adalah anggota dewan siswa dan harus melakukan rapat dengan Kris dia pasti akan langsung menerima ajakan Sehun. Seolah melupakan setiap perih yang ia terima dirinya masih akan tetap mencintai Sehun.

"Ayo Lu" Luhan mendongak melihat siapa yang baru saja bicara dengannya. Kris, ketua dewan siswa dengan berjuta kesempurnaan membuat setiap gadis tergila-gila padanya. Tapi sayang, Kris telah memiliki kekasih teramat over protective dengan kemampuan bela diri yang luar biasa. Dia tidak akan segan-segan memukul siapapun yang mendekati kekasihnya. Ugh Luhan sangat iri.

Sanking protectivenya dirinya dan Kris harus melakukan rapat di kamar apartement milik Tao -kekasih Kris-. Tapi setidaknya mereka akan mendapatkan cemilan gratis disana nanti. Apalagi sifat Tao yang periang dan baik hati mungkin gadis itu akan membelikan cemilan-cemilan mahal untuk mereka.

.

.

.

"Hai Ge.. hai Luhan-jie" Tao menyapa mereka dengan hangat tak lupa gadis itu memeluk Kris dan menggiringnya masuk kedalam dan melupakan Luhan disana.

Kini mereka tengah duduk di ruang tengah apartement Tao yang besar. Sudah dipastikan jika Tao adalah anak orang kaya.

"Sepertinya aku ingin pindah dari sini" gerutu Tao sebal.

Luhan menoleh dan menunjukkan ekspresi bertanya miliknya "Kenapa?"

"Pemilik kamar sebelah benar-benar mengganggu. Aku tahu jika Hyuna memiliki pacar baru bernama Bihun eh Sihun eh Sehun ya Sehun namanya. Tapi setidaknya mereka tahu waktu. Aku sering kali mendengar desahan mereka dan itu sangat mengganggu. Apa mereka tidak memasang peredam suara di kamar mereka? Mereka benar-benar seperti pengantin baru yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk bercinta. Bahkan aku pernah melihat mereka bercinta di balkon saat dini hari. Benar-benar menggelikan saat keduanya sama-sama mendesah. Aku rasanya ingin muntah" Tao mengakhiri protesnya lalu menjejalkan kripik pedas kemulutnya.

"Kau ingin pindah kemana memang?" Kris yang pertama kali merespon cerita Tao. Sedang Luhan seolah membeku ditempat. Cerita Tao seperti cerita wanita yang dilihatnya bersama Sehun yang sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk bercinta dengan Sehun. Apa Sehun yang Tao maksud adalah kekasihnya atau masih ada Sehun lain. Kepala Luhan tiba-tiba pening.

"Aku ingin tinggal di apartement Kris ge saja?"

"Hey mamamu pasti tidak akan mengijinkannya"

"Tapi aku sudah jengah geeeee.."

Luhan seolah tuli untuk mendengar mereka berdebat. Yang ada dibenaknya kali ini adalah segera pergi ke apartement Sehun dan bertanya kepada kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan sudah 4 jam Luhan menunggu Sehun pulang di apartement lelaki itu. Tidak adanya rahasia diantara mereka berdua membuat Luhan tahu password apartement milik Sehun. Malam semakin larut dan udara semakin dingin membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Cappucino instant yang dibuatnya telah habis beberapa menit yang lalu dan acara tv pun tidak ada yang menarik lagi.

Luhan memutuskan menginap dan menunggu Sehun untuk pulang. Mungkin lelaki itu sedang keluar atau kemana entah yang pasti dia ingin berpikir lurus saat ini. Dia tahu jika Sehun mencintainya.

Tubuhnya menegang melihat keadaan kamar kekasihnya. Sprei yang berantakan dan cairan berbau menggelikan yang sudah kering juga celana dalam milik wanita adalah keadaan pertama yang Luhan lihat setelah memasuki kamar kekasihnya.

Ternyata benar. Sehun dan wanita itu...

Luhan menutup pintu kamar Sehun lagi dan berjalan kearah ruang tamu. Sepertinya dirinya akan tidur dikursi. Entah kapan Sehun pulang dia akan terus menunggu. Matanya terpejam perlahan dibarengi tetesan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata rusanya juga isakan halus yang memenuhi ruangan.

.

.

.

"Luhan! Tolong kau tanyakan pesanan di meja nomor 12" Luhan mengangguk dan langsung melaksanakan perintah Chanyeol. Akhir pekan membuat cafe tempatnya bekerja menjadi penuh pengunjung membuat semua pelayan dibuat kerepotan. Cafe tempatnya bekerja memang sangat terkenal jadi tak mungkin jika akan sepi.

Luhan sudah memagang note ditangannya dan ingin menanyakan pesanan pelanggan di meja nomor 12 tapi gerakannya terhenti melihat wanita yang dilihatnya bersama Sehun kala itu yang duduk disana dan juga menatapnya.

"Kau yang saat itu ditoilet kan? Wah tak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi" wanita itu tersenyum ramah dan Luhan hanya bisa membalas sekenanya. "Kita belum pernah berkenalan sebelumnya. Namaku Hyuna, dan ini Sehun kekasihku. Kini kita telah resmi berpacaran"

Deg

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dan menoleh kearah pemuda yang duduk didepan Hyuna. Itu Sehun, kekasihnya yang juga menatap kaget kearahnya. Sepertinya tuhan ingin bermain-main dengan kisah hidupnya.

"Dia kekasih yang dulu aku ceritakan padamu. Lalu siapa namamu?" Hyuna berbicara lagi membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun.

"Aku Luhan. Kalian tampak sangat serasi. Selamat atas hubungan kalian" Luhan mengucapkannya pelan tapi tegas. Hatinya terasa dikoyak oleh cakar hingga berdarah.

Setelah mencatat pesanan Hyuna dan Sehun di notenya Luhan segera pergi dan menemui Suho. Dia tak kuat jika harus bertahan satu ruangan dengan mereka. Mulutnya pun bergetar dan air matanya mengalir deras saat meminta ijin pada Suho untuk pulang lebih dulu dan membuat bos nya khawatir tapi dia hanya menggeleng. Dia tidak apa-apa. Dia tidak apa-apa jika harus tersakiti berulang kali.

Jalanan yang lenggang dan sepi juga awan yang hitam pekat tanpa bintang dan bulan seakan mendukung suasana hati Luhan. Dirinya sudah berjalan selama 45 menit dan air matanya tak kunjung berhenti. Potongan-potongan bayangan dari dirinya yang menemukan Sehun dengan wanita lain di toko baju sampai yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Sehun.. telah berpacaran debgan wanita itu. Dirinya memang tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan wanita itu. Dia hanya gadis China yang merantau ke Korea dan jatuh cinta dengan pemuda Korea dan berakhir disakiti oleh pemuda Korea.

Grep

Seseorang mengenggam tanganya saat dirinya sudah ingin membuka pintu kamar flat kecilnya. Dia menemukan kekasihnya disana dengan nafas terengah-engah. Luhan mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun berulang kali tapi tenaganya kalah jauh dengan Sehun. Lelaki itu mengenggam tengannya terlalu erat membuatnya meringis dan lagi-lagi air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Lepaskan"

"Tidak"

"Lepaskan tanganku brengsek!" Luhan menjerit membuat beberapa tetangganya keluar dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi dan mereka akan mengelengkan kepala lalu masuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing. "Lepaskan, aku mohon" tak disangka Sehun langsung melepaskan begitu saja setelah itu dan Luhan langsung masuk ke kamarnya tak mempersilahkan Sehun masuk. Dirinya butuh waktu sendiri untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Jujur, dirinya ingin sekali mendengar penjalasan dari kekasihnya saat ini. Tapi semuanya sudah terasa jelas di matanya dan hanya menunggu kalimat putus yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Entah dirinya yang akan memulai atau membiarkan Sehun yang mengakhiri semuanya.

.

.

.

"Bukankah semuanya sudah selesai?" Luhan bertanya kesal kepada Kris yang berdiri disebelahnya. Kini keduanya tengah berada di dalam lift gedung apartement Tao untuk mengadakan rapat lagi. Luhan yang ingin bersantai menjadi gagal saat Kris menarik tangannya san mengajaknya ke apartement Tao. Menjadi dewan siswa benar-benar menyebalkan.

Lift yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di lantai nomor 16. Keduanya segera keluar dan berbelok kearah kanan dan menemukan kamar nomor 1004. Tak disangka mereka bertemu dengan Hyuna dan Sehun yang bergandengan tangan ingin keluar juga. Hyuna yang melihat Luhan langsung terpekik tak percaya. Dunia begitu sempit hingga mereka bisa bertemu lagi. Tak lupa Sehun yang juga melotot dan segera mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar kembali.

"Kalian tinggal disini juga?" Tanya Hyuna ramah.

"Tidak. Kami pergi ke apartement Tao" Kris menjawab santai. Disebelahnya Luhan berpandangan dengan Sehun yang juga memandangnya dengan sorot yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku juga ingin kesana. Mari kita pergi bersama"

Tarikan dilengan jaketnya membuat Luhan tersadar dan mengikuti langkah Kris. Hyuna dan Sehun pun juga pergi ke kamar Tao. Luhan yang tadi melamun menjadi tidak bisa menangkap pembicaraan mereka tadi membuat dirinya terjebak satu ruangan dengan Hyuna dan Sehun. Mereka duduk di sofa milik Tao dengan Hyuna yang menyender di bahu Sehun dan Tao yang duduk berdempetan dengan Kris sedang dirinya memilih duduk di sofa single. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Jadi kalian sudah berpacaran?" Tanya Tao kearah Hyuna dan Sehun dan dibalas anggukan oleh Hyuna. Sehun terlihat acuh dan tak peduli membuat Tao melirik sinis.

"Ya.. jadi aku tidak akan iri lagi melihatmu dengan Kris" ujar Hyuna. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu Luhan-ssi. Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" Pertanyaan Hyuna membuat Luhan kaget. Diliriknya Sehun sebentar dan lelaki itu juga tengah menatapnya.

"Iya" jawab Luhan pelan.

"Benarkah? Pasti dia adalah lelaki yang beruntung bisa mendapatkan Luhan-ssi" puji Hyuna tulus.

"Tidak. Dia menghianatiku diusia hubungan kita yang menginjak 3 tahun" jelas Luhan sambil melirik Sehun.

Tao menggeser tubuhnya dan mendekat ke arah kursi Luhan lalu memeluknya erat. "Lelaki mana yang berani menyakiti Luhan-jie? Tunjukkan padaku dan aku akan mematahkan lehernya" kata Tao membuat Luhan sedikit terhibur. Setidaknya masih ada orang-orang yang peduli dengannya.

Jika Sehun sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang lain memang apa lagi yang bisa dirinya harapkan. Mungkin menyerah adalah jalan terbaik.

.

.

.

Luhan menaruh gelas yang berisi susu coklat hangat lalu duduk di sofa di depan Sehun. Lelaki didepannya ini berkata ingin mengatakan hal yang serius ketika Luhan membuka pintu flatnya dan menemukan lelaki itu disana. Tapi sudah sepuluh menit berlalu Sehun belum juga membuka bibirnya. Susu coklat hangat didepannya terus Sehun tatap seolah itu adalah Luhan. Susu coklat hangat adalah minuman favorit Sehun dan ketika lelaki itu mengunjungi flatnya Luhan akan membuatkan itu untuknya.

"Maaf" satu kata yang terlontar dari mulut Sehun membuat Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Untuk apa?"

"Menghianatimu"

"Aku memaafkanmu. Toh sekarang kau sudah bersamanya" Luhan membalas sesantai mungkin. Hal yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah membuat semua ini cepat selesai dan dirinya bisa terbebas.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ak-

"Bahkan setiap kata maaf darimupun semakin membuatku merasa tersakiti. Aku merasa bodoh telah terlalu mempercayaimu sejauh ini. Menampik segala pikiran buruk saat bajumu beraroma wanita, mencoba berpikiran positif saat lehermu meninggalkan bercak-bercak merah, dan terap mencoba mempercayaimu saat aku melihar keadaan ranjangmu yang menjijikan dengan celana dalam wanita yang tertinggal disana. Aku baru tahu lelaki seperti apa yang aku cintai selama ini. Tidak lebih dari seorang maniak" kata Luhan panjang membuat Sehun terdiam.

"Haruskah kita berakhir?"

"Menurutmu apa yang masih menjadi alasan untukku bertahan denganmu? Jika itu terjadi mungkin sekarang aku sudah membusuk karna terlalu banyak menelan kebohongan darimu"

"Maaf telah membohongimu, maaf telah menyakitimu, dan maaf telah menghianati perasaanmu" Sehun mencoba menatap Luhan walaupun dirinya merasa tak pantas. Dia merasa seperti pemuda paling jahat telah menyakiti perempuan sebaik Luhan. "Bisakah kita berteman setelah ini?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin memiliki teman sepertimu. Jika bisa, anggap saja kita tak pernah mengenal sebelumnya"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 (Love is Hurt)**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sould i give u Chapter 2**

 **Give me a Review**

Apa yang kalian rasakan setelah membaca cerita ini?

Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika berada di posisi Luhan?

Line : enyolssi

Salam 520


	2. Chapter 2

**TRICHER**

 **Cast :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Lu Han**

 **dll**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, dan cerita abal-abalan.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **~Banana Sehun present~**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketukan ujung sepatu setinggi 7cm itu terdengar nyaring bersamaan dengan roda-roda koper yang diseret. Si pemilik sepatu melenggang angkuh dengan kaca mata hitam bertenger di hidung mungilnya dengan apik ditambah rambut coklat karamelnya yang berkibar tertiup angin. Suara bising di sekitar bandara tak membuat ketenangannya terusik sekalipun termasuk suara kripik yang tengah dikunyah oleh orang disampingnya.

Mata rusa dibalik kacamata itu melirik sinis kepada sang pelaku. Menggelengkan kepalanya saat matanya menemukan temannya tengah makan sambil berjalan. Bahkan mereka baru saja mampir di salah satu cafe yang terletak di bandara Incheon ini.

Tiga tahun. Sudah tiga tahun sejak dirinya kembali ke China dan memilih meninggalkan Seoul. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang dia tinggalkan termasuk luka yang saat ini telah sembuh. Semua hal berjalan dengan berat pada awalnya, tapi berkat dukungan sang baba dan mama dia dapat kembali melanjutkan pendidikannya untuk menjadi seorang desainer terkenal.

Lulus kuliah hanya dalam waktu tiga setengah tahun benar-benar jauh dari ekspetasinya. Mulai merintis karir di China dan bekerja dengan desainer-desainer ternama membuatnya banyak belajar hingga sukses seperti ini.

Luhan yang dulu bukanlah Luhan yang sekarang.

Luhan yang dulu adalah perempuan lugu dan kalem dengan beribu kesabaran. Ditambah dandanannya sehari-hari yang hanya kaos polos dan celana jeans juga sneakers yang membungkus kaki mungilnya.

Luhan yang dulu adalah wanita yang suka menebar senyum manis kepada setiap orang tapi jika kita lihat saat ini bibir mungilnya itu seolah kaku dan datar tak mengembangkan senyum sedikitpun.

Luhan yang dulu adalah Luhan yang percaya adanya cinta sejati tanpa embel-ember bercinta. Tapi Luhan yang sekarang adalah Luhan yang sudah tak sungkan lagi bersenggama dengan lawan jenis kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Memakai pakaian ketat dan bagian dada yang rendah hingga mempertontonkan sebagian payudaranya sudah menjadi favoritnya saat ini. Bahkan dirinya tanpa malu melenggak-lenggok dengan hanya terbalut bikini saja. Persetan dengan adab dan norma yang dianut negaranya. Karna Luhan sudah benar-benar berubah.

Bukan lagi perempuan yang akan menangis jika merasa tersakiti.

.

.

.

"Kau akan langsung ke apartement?" seorang wanita berpakaian sopan dan rapi bertanya sambil sesekali memasukkan kripik pada mulutnya itu. Yang ditanya malah asik dengan ponselnya membuatnya mendengus sebal karna diabaikan.

"Emm.. sepertinya aku ingin mampir kesuatu tempat dulu" jawab Luhan akhirnya sambil memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku mantelnya dan memperhatikan supir taksi yang tengah memasukkan koper-koper mereka kedalam bagasi.

"Bar?"

Luhan tergelak sebentar dan memukul bahu temannya itu. "Yaampun xing.. aku tidak segila itu untuk pergi ke bar di hari pertamaku menginjak Seoul. Padahal sebenarnya aku sudah ingin mabuk dan berakhir bercinta diranjang" Luhan mengerling genit pada Yixing -temannya- lalu memasuki taksi terlebih dahulu dan diikuti Yixing.

Yixing memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar perkataan vulgar yang keluar dari bibir berwarna merah darah itu. Sudah hal biasa memang, bahkan dirinya pernah mendapati temannya ini bercinta di ruang kerjanya sendiri yang seharusnya digunakan untuk menggambar baju atau apapun itu bukannya digunakan untuk mengeluar masukkan penis pada lubangnya. "Lalu kita mau kemana?" tanya Yixing penasaran.

"Kau akan tau nanti. Yang pasti itu sangat menyenangkan" jawab Luhan sok misterius.

Taksi yang mereka tumpangi segera melaju setelah Luhan mengatakan tujuannya dan diangguki oleh sang supir. Pemandangan kota Seoul saat malam hari tak pernah berubah. Selalu ramai dan penuh warna dengan lampu-lampu jalan yang menyala indah membuat rasa lelah yang bersarang ditubuh keduanya setelah melakukan penerbangan hilang sudah.

Semua kenangan seakan menyeruak keluar dari pikiran Luhan membuatnya termenung. Teman-temannya, sahabatnya, juga mantan kekasihnya. Semua terlalu membekas dalam dan sulit untuk dilupakan. Sekuat apapun dirinya melupakan setiap kenangan pahit yang dia terima dirinya akan berakhir menangis.

Tapi Luhan.. sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk berubah.

Setelah melawati persimpangan dan berbelok kearah kanan taksi itu berhenti di sebuah cafe dengan kesan klasik juga pengunjung yang datang dan pergi silih berganti. Yixing yang merasa asing tentu saja mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. "Bukankah tadi kita baru saja makan. Untuk apa kita kesini? Oh jika kau lupa dengan jadwal diet rutin mu itu kita bisa memesan beberapa menu di dalam" tanya Yixing mengikuti Luhan turun dan memasuki cafe.

Lonceng kecil yang terpasang diatas pintu kaca bening berbunyi nyaring membuat beberapa orang menoleh termasuk si pemilik cafe yang terbelalak kaget melihat siapa yang datang.

"Astaga Luhan!" Teriakannya membuatnya beberapa orang ikut menoleh dan ikut berteriak heboh seperti baru saja menemukan pulau harta karun.

"Hai"

"Ka-kau benar Luhan?" Kata Suho dengan ekpresi terkejutnya. "Tak kusangka perempuan manis sepertimu bisa berubah menjadi wanita dewasa yang ugh" seperti kehilangan kata-katanya Suho hanya menggeleng tak percaya.

Baekhyun yang juga berada disitu langsung berjalan cepat menuju sahabatnya dan memeluknya erat. Kekasihnya -Chanyeol- yang kini sudah menjabat sebagai suaminya mengikuti dari belakang dan tersenyum hangat pada Luhan.

"Kau sangat cantik Lu" puji Chanyeol dan perutnya langsung mendapatkan cubitan sayang dari Baekhyun yang masih dalam posisi memeluk Luhan.

"Kau memuji wanita lain di hadapan istrimu yang tengah mengandung anakmu ini. Benar-benar bejat kau Park" cibir Baekhyun setelah melepas pelukannya pada Luhan dan beralih merangkul wanita itu dari samping.

"Terimakasih pujiannya Nyonya Park" ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum jahil miliknya yang tak pernah berubah.

Luhan menatap kaget pada Baekhyun. "Kau sudah hamil Baek? Aigoo.. berapa bulan? Tak kusangka aku akan mempunyai keponakan secepat ini" kata Luhan bahagia.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan menikah 5 bulan yang lalu setelah bertahun-tahun berpacaran. Luhan sangat iri melihat pasangannya ini yang awet dan akhirnya bisa menikah. Dirinya ikut terharu saat asistennya memberinya sebuah paket yang katanya dari Seoul dan tak disangka-sangka itu adalah undangan pernikahan sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi sayang, saat itu dirinya tengah disibukkan dengan persiapan Beijing Fashion Week. Jadi dirinya memutuskan hanya memberi bingkisan hadiah sebagai ucapan selamat dan perminta maafan karna tak bisa hadir.

Dirinya juga masih mengingat dengan jelas kala itu jam sudah menujukkan pukul 1 malam dan dirinya tengah mengerjakan rancangan terakhirnya dengan terkantuk-kantuk dikagetkan oleh dering ponselnya membuat kepalanya terkantuk meja. Nama Baekhyun yang tertera di layar ponselnya membuatnya segan untuk menolak panggilan itu. Baekhyun itu sangat sensitif, jika dia menolak panggilan dari sahabatnya itu bisa dipastikan wanita itu akan arah padanya.

Ternyata mengangkat panggilan dari Baekhyun adalah keputusan yang buruk karna wanita di ujung sana tengah berteriak bahagia entah atau menangis terharu Luhan tak paham yang pasti Baekhyun sedang berterima kasih atas hadiah pernikahan dari dirinya. Dan percakapan mereka diakhiri dengan saling mengucapkan kata selamat malam.

Luhan sedikit terkikik membayangkan hal itu.

"Dua bulan. Dia masih sebesar ini dan aku sudah tak sabar melihatnya terlahir kedunia" jelas Baekhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya seolah itu adalah janin yang berada di perutnya.

"Pantas saja Baekhyun-ssi terlihat gemuk" tanpa disangka Yixing yang sedari tadi diam ikut menimpali membuat Luhan tersadar jika dirinya telah melupakan temannya itu sedari tadi.

Chanyeol dan Suho yang mendengarnya meringis secara bersamaan dan melirik Baekhyun secara serentak. Dan benar, perempuan berwajah seperti anak anjing itu tengah menunduk dan mata yang berkaca-kaca juga bibir bawah yang digigit agar tak mengeluarkan isakan. Chanyeol segera mengambil alih Baekhyun dari sisi Luhan dan mendekap istrinya itu membuat Luhan menatap Chanyeol heran. Ada apa dengan mereka ini?

Melihat situasi yang tak ia pahami akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk memperkenal Yixing pada teman-temannya. Bagaimanapun Yixing juga akan ikut tinggal dengannya di Seoul jadi Luhan berharap Yixing dapat berbaur dengan teman-temannya juga. Mulutnya yang sudah ingin terbuka terpaksa tertutup lagi setelah mendengar lengkingan dari arah belakang.

"LUHAN JIE!" Luhan yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera menoleh dan mendapati pasangan Kris dan Tao disana yang juga menatapnya. Beberapa pengunjung cafe menatap sinis pada Tao atas sikap bar-barnya yang tak tahu tempat membuat waktu mereka terganggu. Suho yang menyadarinya hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya gemas dan berjanji akan membuat Tao membayar tiga kali lipat pesanannya kali ini.

Tao berlari dan menubruk Luhan dengan dekapan hangatnya membuat Luhan tersenyum hangat. Tak disangka teman-temannya akan menyambutnya seperti ini.

"Wow. Setelah menghilang selama tiga tahun dan membuatku bingung mencari pengganti posisi wakil dewan siswa akhirnya kau muncul dengan tampilan yang luar biasa menakjubkan. Dimana kau membuang Luhannie manis dan menggantinya dengan Luhan yang seksi ini" Kris berkata sinis membuat Luhan dibuat tertawa olehnya. Dirinya merasa bersalah karna menghilang tanpa mengucap satu kata pun pada pemuda keturunan China-Kanada itu. Setelah Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan merangkul tangan Kris lagi membuat Luhan menyimpulkan bahwa hubungan mereka juga masih baik-baik saja.

"Kau fikir aku tak tau jika setelah aku pergi posisiku digantikan oleh Tao hmm. Dasar pencari kesempatan. Pasti waktumu setelah itu digunakan untuk berkencan daripada mengerjakan tugasmu sebagai Ketua Dewan Siswa" balas Luhan tak kalah sinis. Sedari dulu Luhan dan Kris memang hobi beradu argumen. Itulah sebabnya dulu Kris memilih Luhan sebagai wakilnya. Karna setidaknya Kris membutuhkan orang untuk berdebat. Aneh.

.

.

.

"Kau benar tak ingin tinggal denganku?" Tanya Luhan sekali lagi pada Yixing ketika wanita itu turun di depan flat sederhana dekat apartemen mewah milik Luhan. "Kau orang baru xing, aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu. Apalagi bahasa koreamu yang belum fasih benar"

Yixing tersenyum kalem sambil memegang gagang koper ditangan kanannya dan tas tangan kecil di tangan kirinya. "Kau membuatku terharu. Tapi terimakasih dengan tawaranmu itu. Aku sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri dengan sederhana. Dan saat ini pun aku juga ingin seperti itu" tolak Yixing halus. Jika temannya ini sudah berkata seperti itu Luhan bisa apa lagi.

Sebelum pergi ke Korea Yixing memang sudah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya. Tapi dia kira Yixing tidak benar-benar melakukannya. Bagaimanapun Yixing adalah orang baru, tapi siapa sangka jika wanita itu bisa mendapat sebuah flat yang tidak terlalu mewah tapi cukup besar jika dibandingkan dengan flatnya dulu.

"Baiklah. Segera telfon aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Jangan pergi sendirian tanpa membawa peta" nasihat Luhan menghasilkan cekikikan dari Yixing.

"Baiklah baiklah. Cepat pergi agar aku bisa segera istirahat"

"Aish kau ini. Selamat malam, dah" setelah melambaikan tangan Luhan segera menutup kaca taksi tersebut dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju apartementnya sendiri. Tak terlalu jauh memang. Hanya berjarak sekitar 500m dari flat Yixing.

Setelah supir taksi yang membawanya tadi menurunkan kopernya Luhan segera masuk dan sedikit berbincang dengan seorang receptionist wanita yang tengah berjaga. Tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Langkahnya terseret-seret membawa tubuhnya sendiri ditambah koper besar miliknya.

Lantai 3 kamar nomor 94. Setelah melakukan negosiasi beberapa minggu yang lalu akhirnya Luhan mendapatkan kamar apartement sesuai keinginannya dan terlebih dekat dengan rumah desain tempatnya bekerja. Tempatnya pun juga telah direnovasi sesuai keinginannya ditambah barang-barang yang telah terpasang apik disana.

Ruangan serba merah dan merah muda sudah menjadi favoritnya sejak dulu. Warna kesukaan tiap wanita yang juga menjadi kesukaannya telah mendominasi dari cat tembok, perabot, sampai karpet. Dia berharap dirinya akan betah tinggal disini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadi ada yang menghubungimu"

Luhan yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya dan menaruh tas nya menoleh kearah Yixing yang berdiri di tengah-tengah pintu bercat putih pucat. Dandanan perempuan itu sangat elegan ditambah tatanan rambut yang dikuncir satu keatas. Tidak salah dirinya memilih Yixing sebagai asistennya.

"Siapa?"

Yixing memutar bola matanya malas. "Siapa lagi orang yang tidak merelakan kepergianmu ke Korea"

"Ah dia.. aku lupa menghubunginya sejak kemarin. Apa yang dia sampaikan?"

"Hanya menyuruhmu untuk mengecek inbox email mu dan ucapan rindu lalu setelahnya aku segera menutupnya dan berpura-pura sibuk" ujar Yixing.

Luhan tersenyum sebentar. "Jangan seperti itu. Bisakah kau mengatur ulang jadwalku untuk besok? Hari ini aku harus menemui salah satu client titipin dari Heechul sunbae"

"Oke. Jangan lupa untuk traktiran makan siangnya" gurau Yixing sebelum pergi keruangannya sendiri.

Baru tiba kemarin dan hari ini sudah harus masuk kerja benar-benar tantangan bagi Luhan. Bahkan saat membuka matanya pagi ini dirinya sempat mengira masih berada di China. Salahkan saja sprei juga tatanan kamarnya yang mirip dengan kamarnya yang dulu. Tapi bedanya kamarnya yang sekarang memiliki balkon yang menghadap ke jalanan membuatnya bisa melihat hiruk pikuk kota Seoul di pagi hari.

Bahkan pagi-pagi sekali tadi Heechul sunbae mengajaknya bertemu untuk sarapan bersama. Dia adalah pemilik rumah desain ini yang mengirimkannya undangan kerja sama untuk tiga tahun kedepan. Dirinya yang sudah menyukai segala baju hasil jahitan dari tangan wanita itu tentu saja akan menerima begitu saja saat dirinya masih bernaung disalah satu rumah desain milik teman mamanya.

Bukan hanya Heechul yang ingin mengajaknya kerja sama. Ada beberapa desainer tersohor dari New York juga mengiriminya undangan kerja sama. Setiap orang pasti menginginkan bekerja di kota mode seperti New York apalagi desainer baru sepertinya. Dia juga ingin membuka rumah desainnya sendiri dan membuat baju untuk orang-orang lebih banyak lagi. Tapi sang baba tidak mengijinkannya untuk bekerja di New York, tapi saat dirinya mengatakan mendapat tawaran di Korea babanya langsung mengijinkan dan mendukungnya. Aneh.

Clek

"Lu, client kita sudah datang. Apa aku bisa mempersilahkannya masuk?"

"Ya"

Terlalu serius dengan buku sketsa dan tangan yang asik menggoreskan coretan-coretan abstrak membuatnya sedikit terlonjak dari duduknya saat Yixing memasuki ruangannya lagi.

Client pertama di hari keduanya di Seoul. Diliriknya benda padat bening di mejanya bertuliskan namanya dalam bentuk hangul membuatnya tersenyum bangga.

Suara pintu yang terbuka diiringi ketukan sepatu pantofel pada lantai dan langkah kaki tegas memasuki ruangan serba merah muda itu. Sang pemilik ruangan segera berdiri untuk menyambut sang tamu dan merapikan bajunya yang sudah rapi sebentar. Tidak lupa sedikit merapikan buku sketsanya yang tersebar di sepanjang mejanya.

Setelah mata rusanya dapat melihat jelas siapa yang datang senyum yang sedari tadi terpantri di wajah mungilnya hilang sudah. Pria berambut hitam kelam dan sorot mata yang tegas dan alis menukik tajam ditambah rahang yang kokoh bukan menjadi alasan senyum dibibir Luhan sirna. Tapi karna pria yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya adalah mantan kekasihnya.

Bagaimana perasaanmu jika bertemu dengan orang yang sangat kau hindari untuk menyembuhkan segala perih di dada. Tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Dan selama tiga tahun membuatnya belajar dan berubah. Berubah menjadi wanita nakal yang tak kenal batasan antara lawan jenis. Semua itu karna pria itu, pria yang menyakitinya hanya karna nafsunya tak tersalurkan pada dirinya.

Tak beda jauh dengan Luhan, Sehun juga tengah terperangah kaget tak percaya. Bertemu dengan sosok yang menghilang tiga tahun lalu setelah perkataan putus terucapkan. Dan tak disangka, wanitanya dulu telah menjadi wanita karir yang hebat dan tampilannya yang berubah. Bukan lagi Luhannya yang manis dan menggemaskan yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Tetapi wanita dengan feromon kental yang terpancarkan dari aroma parfum juga gaya busananya yang sangat menantang. Dress merah ketat dengan cardigan yang menutupi dadanya yang terekpos.

Aura canggung yang dengan tiba-tiba melingkupi keduanya membuat ruangan serba merah muda itu hening. Hanya kibaran gaun kebanggaan Luhan yang sengaja terpasang disana berbunyi gemerisik saat tertiup angin. Suara bising kendaraan di bawah sana seolah tak mempengaruhi keterdiaman mereka sampai Luhan tersadar dan berdehem pelan.

"Silahkan duduk Tuan. Saya sudah menunggu anda sedari tadi" ujar Luhan sambil mengarahkan tangannya kearah kursi yang berada di depan meja kerjanya. Dirinya mencoba rileks dan mengatur perasaannya sebelum duduk dikursinya dan mengeluarkan map berwarna biru.

Sehun yang juga telah tersadar pun segera membuka kancing terbawah jas hitamnya sebelum duduk dikursi merah marun yang tadi ditunjuk Luhan. Luhan yang berada diujung meja sana tengah sibuk mengeluarkan kertas-kertas berisi sketsa baju pengantin. Sebelum datang kesini tadi Heechul sunbae memang memberitahunya jika client pertamanya adalah pasangan calon pengantin. Dan akhirnya dirinya berada satu ruangan dengan Sehun. Apa Sehun ingin menikah?

"Saya sudah menyiapkan beberapa desain terbaik kami yang cocok di musim panas" Luhan menyodorkan 6 lembar kertas kearah Sehun. "Anda bisa memilih salah satu dan saya bisa memulai menjahitnya. Tapi sangat disayangkan calon pengantin wanita tidak datang" kata Luhan.

Sehun menatap sketsa itu sekilas lalu menatap Luhan yang tengah menunduk fokus pada sketsa miliknya. Sehun fikir Luhan tengah menghindari bertatapan dengannya. "Aku tidak memilih semuanya" kata Sehun dingin.

"Ap- oh baiklah. Mungkin anda kurang puas dengan sketsa-sketsa ini. Saya masih pu-

"Bukan aku yang menikah" potong Sehun pada Luhan yang tengah sibuk mengeluarkan map berwarna hijau dan mengeluarkan beberapa kertas dari dalam sana sebelum tangannya berhenti dan menoleh pada Sehun.

"Apa maksud anda?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas perlahan. "Kakakku yang menikah. Oh Sibum. Dan aku ditunjuk untuk menjadi pendamping pengantin pria serta pembawa cincin lalu dia menyuruhku kesini" jelas Sehun membuat nafas Luhan tercekat.

Luhan terdiam membuatnya seperti orang bodoh dan mengerjabkan matanya sekali. Tangannya dengan cekatan membereskan kertas-kertas yang tadi berceceran pada tempatnya kembali dan mengeluarkan sketsa pakaian formal laki-laki. "Ini desain terbaik saya" Luhan menunjuk sketsa paling kanan. "Dan belum ada yang pernah memakainya"

"Jadikan aku yang pertama"

"Maaf?"

"Jadikan aku yang pertama menggunakan desain terbaikmu"

"Baiklah" Luhan menunduk dan mengeluarkan buka tebal dan pensil juga meteran. "Jika anda tidak keberatan saya ingin mengukur tubuh anda"

.

.

.

Keduanya kini tengah berdiri ditengah ruangan yang sisi kanannya terdapat sebuah kaca besar yang menampilkan kegiatan mereka. Luhan menempatkan tangan kirinya pada bahu Sehun sedang si pria terus menatap ekspresi si wanita yang menampilkan wajah datarnya. Tangan Luhan dengan cekatan mengukur badan Sehun kemudian mencatatnya dibuku yang tadi ia siapkan.

"Kau banyak berubah Lu" kata Sehun memecah keheningan. "Luhan yang dulu tidak seperti ini. Dia tidak akan mau memakai gaun ketat yang menekan anggota tubuhnya. Luhan yang dulu juga tidak akan mau memoles bibirnya dengan lipstick tebal. Apalagi sepatu hak tinggi yang dapat menyiksa kakinya. Kau banyak berubah"

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan mengentikan pergerakannya yang ingin mengukur panjang lengan Sehun.

"Apa semua ini karnaku? Apa ini semua berhubungan dengan penghianatanku tiga tahun yang lalu"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang anda bicarakan"

"Aku merindukanmu" ucap Sehun membuat Luhan mendongak menatap mata tajam kelam menghanyutkan itu.

Luhan meletakkan meterannya dan menatap Sehun bergetar. Tidak, dirinya tidak boleh seperti ini. Tiga tahun sudah cukup menjadikan dirinya pribadi yang baru yang lebih tegar. Jangan hanya sosok Sehun yang muncul di hadapannya lagi dirinya menjadi lemah seperti dulu.

"Saya sudah selesai. Anda boleh keluar meninggalkan ruangan saya" Luhan berkata sambil memejamkan matanya erat mencoba mengatur emosinya. Air mata sudah bergelung dipelupuk matanya dan jika dirinya membuka mata saat ini bisa dipastikan butiran-butiran itu akan jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Lu"

"Keluar!" Biarkan dirinya dianggap tidak sopan. Yang dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah membangun benteng pertahanannya lagi yang telah runtuh dalam waktu beberapa detik oleh orang yang sama.

.

.

.

"Kita ke cafe itu lagi Lu?"

"Lu?"

"Luhan!"

"Astaga xing kau mengagetkanku" Luhan mengelus dadanya kesal dan mendelik pada temannya itu.

"Aku sudah berbicara denganmu sedari tadi dan kau malah asik melamun. Tsk menyebalkan" Yixing yang sedang merajuk dengan bibir yang mencebik lucu membuat Luhan sedikit terhibur. Temannya ini mudah kesal hanya karna hal-hal kecil dan Luhan cukup memakluminya.

"Memang apa yang kau tanyakan?"

"Ya kan tadi kau tak mendengarkanku. Apa kita akan ke cafe itu lagi?" Ulang Yixing masih dengan wajah sebalnya.

"Ya. Baekhyun mengajakku makan siang bersama" ujar Luhan dan kembali membawa pandangannya kearah kaca jendela taksi yang saat ini membawa mereka ke cafe milik Suho.

Keadaan yang macet dan panas membuat perjalanan terasa lama ditambah bising klakson mobil yang memekakkan telinga. Kini mereka sedang berada di lampu lalu lintas yang tengah menyala merah. Mata rusanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah taman kanak-kanak dengan para orang tua yang bersiap menjemput anaknya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya tertarik. Melainkan seorang pria yang baru saja keluar dari mobil dan meraih gadis berseragam kuning dalam gendongannya lalu mereka tertawa bersama disusul seorang wanita yang mengambil alih sang gadis untuk ia gandeng. Bukan karna dia iri melihat keluarga itu, tapi pria dan wanita yang sangat dikenalnya itulah yang membuatnya tercengang kaget. Sehun dan Hyuna bersama seorang gadis kecil. Jadi Sehun sudah menikah? Sebuah fakta yang mengejutkan untuknya.

Lalu apa maksud pria itu mengatakan merindukannya tadi?

.

.

.

"Astaga Baek lihat porsi makanmu ugh membuatku yang hanya melihatnya menjadi kenyang mendadak" Luhan berkata sinis pada sahabatnya itu yang tengah duduk tenang dengan banyak piring didepannya yang rata-rata sudah bersih. Selera makan ibu hamil ini benar-benar luar biasa.

Luhan masih ingat kemarin Chanyeol bercerita padanya jika Baekhyun sangat sensitif jika dikatai gemuk oleh sebab itu Yixing yang saat itu mengatakan Baekhyun gemuk mendapat respon wajah menangis dari Baekhyun. Bagaimana ibu hamil itu tidak gemuk jika porsi makannya benar-benar luar biasa.

Luhan yang hanya menikmati sepiring kecil kue keju tak lupa teh hijau mengernyit jijik melihat cara makan Baekhyun. Yixing disebelahnya hanya tersenyum dan kembali fokus pada kimchi pedas didepannya.

"Ah perutku penuh sekali. Sepertinya baby didalam sana sudah kenyang"

"Kenyang kepalamu. Mana ada bayi yang mampu menghabiskan berpiring-piring kue manis seperti ini" balas Luhan sinis.

"Ey.. kau tak boleh mengumpat di depan ibu hamil Lu" kata Baekhyun. Wanita itu kini tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi dan mengusap-usap perutnya yang belum terlalu membuncit.

"Ya ya terserah kau saja"

"Dua minggu lagi Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan menikah" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan sebuah undangan berwarna merah mutiara.

"Benarkah? Kenapa dia belum mengundangku?"

"Mungkin karna dia berfikir kau sibuk dan dipastikan tidak bisa datang"

"Ck jahat sekali"

"Mungkin Kyungsoo-ssi mengirimkan undangannya ke China" celetuk Yixing membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Hmm Yixing-ssi benar. Dia kan belum tahu jika kau sudah pindah ke Korea" tambah Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk membenarkan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencoba menghubunginya nanti"

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam tapi mata rusa yang dilapisi kaca mata itu belum merasakan kantuk sama sekali. Si pemilik mata tengah menggambar sketsa ditemani lampu temaram di meja kerjanya. Rambutnya ia kuncir cebol membuat beberapa helai jatuh membingkai wajah mungil menggemaskannya. Wajahnya yang tak terpoles make up sama sekali membuatnya terkesan polos tak sesuai dengan umurnya yang sudah menginjak dewasa.

Konsentrasinya buyar ketika ponselnya bergetar tanda pesan masuk dan dirinya hanya melirik sebentar tanpa ingin membuka. Getaran kedua membuatnya kesal dan segera menekan ikon pesan dan menemukan kata tak jelas disana. Hanya kalimat 'hai' dan ucapan 'selamat malam'. Kurang kerjaan sekali orang yang mengiriminya pesan dan ngomong-ngomong dari mana orang ini tahu nomor ponselnya.

Tangannya mulai menggoreskan ujung pensilnya lagi tapi gagal ketika ponselnya bergetar lagi. Bukan pesan seperti tadi tapi kali ini adalah sebuah panggilan dari nomor yang sama yang tak tersimpan di kontaknya. Ingin mengabaikan tapi getaran diponselnya tak kunjung berhenti membuat konsentrasinya hilang.

"Halo" Luhan berkata cuek setelah menekan ikon bergambar hijau tanda terima.

 _"Akhirnya kau menjawabnya"_

Deg

"I-ini siapa?" Luhan menjatuhkan pensil ditangannya dan menutup buku sketsanya memilih fokus pada ponsel yang menempel ditelinga kanannya. Kulitnya seketika menjadi dingin padahal penghangat ruangan sudah ia nyalakan tak lupa jaket tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya.

 _"Kau melupakan suaraku?"_

Tidak. Bagaimana dirinya bisa melupakan suara diujung sana jika dulu setiap hari suara itulah yamg menghiasi hidupnya. Suara yang sempat menjadi favoritnya dengan aksen berat dan sedikit cadel di huruf S.

"Aku.. aku tidah tahu" Luhan menjawab lirih dan kemudian hening panjang membuat perasaan bersalah menyelimuti hatinya.

Terdengar bunyi helaan nafas diujung sana dan tanpa sadar Luhan menahan nafasnya beberapa detik.

"Baiklah jika kau tak mengaku akan ku tutup telfon-

 _"Aku Sehun"_

"-nya eh? Sehun? Sehun siapa?"

" _Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Maaf jika aku masih menganggumu padahal kau pernah mengatakan untuk menganggap kita sebagai orang yang tak saling kenal. Tapi.._

Jeda cukup panjang dan jantung Luhan berdetak kencang menunggu kelanjutkan pria diujung sana.

 _"..aku terlalu merindukanmu"_

Srek.

Luhan segera menutup panggilan dan menelungkupkan kepalanya pada meja. Pikiran dan hatinya seperti di terjang badai besar membuatnya tak mampu berfikir normal. Apakah usahnya selama tiga tahun ini gagal?. Tidak, tidak boleh. Bagaimanapun Sehun telah memiliki istri dan seorang anak. Dia tak ingin menjadi wanita perebut suami orang.

Tapi apa maksud perkataan pria itu yang telah mengatakan rindu padanya sebanyak dua kali dan satu hari? Siapapun tolong pukul kepala Luhan saat ini juga.

.

.

.

"Aku di Korea"

" _APA!_!" suara pekikan diujung telfon membuatnya menjauhkan ponselnya sejenak dan mendesis kesal.

"Tidak usah berteriakpun aku masih bisa mendengar jelas suaramu Kyung" Luhan melirik jam yang menggantung di tembok sebelah tumpukan kain-kain.

 _"Tapi kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau di Korea. Apa kau sudah tak menganggapku lagi? Lagi pula aku terlanjur mengirim undangan pernikahanku dengan Jongin ke China"_ sosok diujung sana -Kyungsoo- terdengar kesal walaupun Luhan tak dapat melihat ekspresinya.

"Kejutan. Setidaknya aku akan datang kepernikahanmu nanti"

 _"Ya ya baiklah aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu. Apa kau punya waktu luang?"_

"Maaf. Aku sangat repot akhir-akhir ini. Tapi setelah pekerjaanku selesai aku berjanji akan menemuimu sekalian dengan Baekhyun. Aku sudah merindukan kebersamaan kita seperti dulu" Luhan berucap muram diawal tapi akhirnya tersenyum membayangkan masa-masa sekolahnya yang dihabiskan dengan kedua sahabatnya itu.

" _Baiklah. Dan diantara kita hanya kau yang menjadi perawan tua"_

"Aish kau ini"

Tok tok

"Sudah ya Kyung. Sepertinya ada yang ingin menemuiku"

" _Bye Luhannie_ "

Luhan menyimpan ponselnya kembali pada saku blazzernya lalu berteriak "Masuk" pada orang dibalik pintu sana.

"Sudah siap makan siang?" Yixing menyembulkan kepalanya disana sambil tersenyum menampilkan lesung manis dipipinya. "Oh ya aku juga sudah membuat janji dengannya. Kau bisa menemuinya setelah makan siang nanti" sambung Yixing.

Luhan mengambil tas juga sedikit merapikan bajunya sebelum keluar bersiap makan siang.

.

.

.

Luhan berdiri didepan pintu bercat abu-abu milik clientnya jika orang itu bisa disebut seperti itu. Tiga detik yang lalu tangan berkutek hijau cerah miliknya telah menekan bel diujung pintu tapi tak mendapat respon dari dalam. Sempat terfikir olehnya jika pemilik apartement tengah keluar. Dipencetnya lagi bel itu sebanyak dua kali dan mendapat respon teriakan samar dari dalam dan pintu didepannya terbuka menampilkan Sehun yang hanya terbalut handuk. Entah pria ini sengaja atau hanya kebetulan ketika dirinya datang Sehun baru saja selesai mandi.

"Luhan?" Sehun memasang ekspresi terkejut bercampur heran melihat Luhan berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya ketika matahari tengah berada tepat di atas kepala.

"Aku kemarin lupa mengukur ukuran celanamu dan yah aku kesini untuk mengukurnya. Bukankah Yixing sudah mengatakannya padamu tadi" jelas Luhan tak ingin membuat Sehun salah paham.

"Ah ya aku ingat. Masuklah dulu aku ingin berganti pakaian" setelah Luhan mengangguk Sehun segera pergi menuju kamarnya.

Keadaan apartement Sehun sama sekali tak berubah. Mungkin hanya beberapa perabotan yang sengaja ditambah atau diganti untuk mempercantik ruangan. Warna hitam, putih, dan abu-abu pun masih tetap mendominasi apartement pria itu. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling mencoba mengabsen setiap barang yang memenuhi apartement Sehun. Bersamaan dengan itu memori-memori indah selama mereka menjalin pertemanan sampai memutuskan berpacaran terbayang dibenaknya seperti roll film yang diputar kembali.

Di dapur itu tempat mereka memasak bersama jika dirinya mengunjungi apartement Sehun. Saling melontarkan candaan lalu tertawa seolah mereka adalah pasangan paling bahagia sedunia. Seolah mereka akan tetap seperti itu tanpa tahu cobaan apa yang tuhan berikan pada hubungan mereka.

"Lu"

"Ya Sehun-ah eh maksudku Sehun-ssi" Luhan merutuk dalam hati karna mulutnya yang salah mengucap nama Sehun. Ingat, kini keduanya hanya dalam hubungan kerja bukan pertemanan seperti dulu.

Sehun menaruh secangkir teh hijau dimeja dan menoleh kearah Luhan. "Aku tidak suka dengan kalimat formalmu itu ngomong-ngomong. Tidak bisakah kita berbicara seperti kawan lama?"

"Maaf. Kita tidak berada dalam hubungan seperti itu. Apakah aku bisa memulainya?" Luhan segera mengeluarkan meteran dari tasnya juga buku serta pensil. Dirinya sudah bersiap berjongkok didepan tubuh menjulang Sehun.

Keadaan semakin canggung ketika lengan Luhan melingkari pinggang Sehun seolah mereka tengah berpelukan padahal nyatanya Luhan hanya ingin mengukur lingkar pinggang pria itu. Setelah dipastikan catatannya telah lengkap Luhan segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dan berniat segera pergi sampai tangan Sehun mencekal lengannya.

"Duduklah sebentar. Aku sudah menyiapkan teh hijau untukmu. Kuharap seleramu tidak berubah"

Luhan memilih menyerah dan duduk di sofa milik Sehun. Pria tadi hanya mengatakan sebentar kan. Setidaknya dirinya juga cukup haus, jadi ketika teh hijau dalam cangkir itu habis dirinya bisa langsung pergi.

"Aku tidak berbohong saat mengatakan jika aku merindukanmu" ujar Sehun disela-sela keterdiaman mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang pria beristri mengucapkan kata rindu pada wanita lain. Aku tak menyangka kau sebrengsek itu" balas Luhan sakartis.

"Apa maksumu?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Dirinya benar-benar tidak tahu maksud perkataan wanita didepannya ini.

"Kau sudah menikahkan? Bahkan kau sudah memiliki anak. Aku melihatnya sendiri saat kau sedang menjemput putrimu dengan Hyuna"

"Apa? Aku belum menikah sungguh. Lihat.." Sehun menunjukkan kesepuluh jarinya didepan Luhan bermaksud memberitahunya jika tak ada satupun cincin yang tersemat disana. "Hyuna menikah dengan pria lain. Dan anak itu adalah anaknya bukan anakku. Tapi kami cukup dekat membuatku sengaja menjemput Alena"

Dijari Sehun memang tidak ada satupun cincin disana. Tapi dipergelangan tangannya terdapat gelang yang tak sepenuhnya membentuk lingkaran tengah terpasang disana. Luhan ingat, itu adalah gelang pasangan milik mereka dari dirinya ketika hubungan mereka menginjak usia dua tahun dan tak disangka Sehun masih memakainya sampai sekarang. Bahkan dirinya sendiri lupa menaruh gelang itu dimana. Entah hilang atau sudah ia buang.

"Terserah" respon Luhan tak peduli. Hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Sehun sudah tidak menjadi urusannya lagi sekarang. Walaupun dirinya terlihat tak peduli entah mengapa hatinya terasa lega.

.

.

.

"Aku tak menyangka jika desainer yang disarankan Heechul untukku adalah dirimu. Dan maaf tidak menemuimu kemarin karna kami berdua sangat sibuk" kini Luhan tengah duduk di sofa ruangan kerjanya dengan Sibum dan calon istrinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pasti calon pengantin seperti kalian banyak hal yang harus disiapkan" kata Luhan tersenyum. Sibum adalah kakak Sehun dan membuat Luhan juga mengenal Sibum dengan baik.

"Ya. Apa kau sudah bertemu Sehun? Dia benar-benar merasa kehilangan saat kepergianmu tiga tahun yang lalu" ujar Sibum membuat Luhan terdiam lalu tersenyum kembali. Sehun merasa kehilangannya? Apakah Sibum tengah melontarkan lelucon padanya?

"Benarkah? Ah iya. Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa desain terbaikku untuk musim panas nanti" Luhan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dirinya tidak nyaman jika membahas Sehun. Demi tuhan, dirinya benar-bebar membenci pria itu.

Setelah memberi saran dan menjelaskan tentang desain-desainnya membuat pasangan calon pengantin ini dibuat bingung. Desain-desain Luhan terlalu menakjubkan membuat mereka bingung memilih yang mana. Setelah dua jam berlalu akhirnya keputusan dapat diambil dan Luhan berkata akan mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik.

"Oh ya Lu.. kau mau kan menjadi pendamping mempelai wanita. Kufikir kau sangat cocok untuk itu" saran Sibum mendapat anggukan setuju dari pasangannya.

Pendamping pengantin wanita? Apakah dirinya juga akan bertemu dengan Sehun disana yang telah dipastikan menjadi pendamping pengatin pria. Luhan ingin menolak tadi dirinya tak enak dengan Sibum yang sangat baik kepadanya. Dengan terpaksa dirinya mengangguk menyetujui dan pasangan itu pamit pulang.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan berlalu begitu cepat. Sibuk mempersiapkan baju pengantin untuk Sibum membuatnya tak dapat bersantai. Dan sudah tiga bulan juga dirinya tak bertemu Sehun walaupun pria itu masih sering mengiriminya pesan tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia balas.

Tapi jika Sehun menelfonnya sesekali akan ia angkat untuk menghentikan dering di ponselnya yang sangat menganggu. Jujur bukan itu alasannya, kadang kala dirinya akan merindukan pria itu dan dengan mendengar suaranya membuat rasa rindu itu sedikit terbayar.

Bahkan saat dirinya menghadiri pernikahan Kyungsoo dirinya tak melihat pria itu disana. Seolah hilang ditelan kegelapan sosoknya tak tampak lagi di penglihatan Luhan.

Setelah semua persiapan selesai hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Hari ini tepatnya hari pernikahan Sibum dan dirinya menjadi pendamping pengantin wanita. Pengalaman pertamanya dan sukses membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat walaupun bukan dirinya yang menikah. Tapi tetap saja, acara pernikahan adalah sakral dan dirinya ada dalam bagian itu.

Luhan sudah bersiap di gereja tempat berlangsungnya acara dengan gaun biru panjang. Pemberkatan akan dilangsungkan 30 menit lagi dan gemuruh di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dilihatnya Sibum dengan setelan jas buatannya yang menempelkan apik pada tubuh pria itu. Disamping Sibum juga ada Sehun dengan kemeja dan celana berwarna biru tua yang juga hasil buatannya. Sepertinya mereka tengah bercakap-cakap serius sebelum melangkah menghampiri Luhan yang tengah mengipasi dirinya.

"Kau sepertinya sangat gugup Lu" kata Sibum berdiri di dekat Luhan.

"Rileks saja. Bukan kau yang menikah" tambah Sehun membuat Luhan mendelik sebal kearahnya.

"Aku hanya takut menghancurkan acaranya" aku Luhan. Tangannya memilin hiasan gaun birunya resah.

"Kau tidak ak-

"Lu!"

Ucapan Sehun terpotong dibarengi teriakan seorang pria yang mendekat kearah mereka. Dilihat dari wajahnya sepertinya dia bukan orang Korea. Dan Sehun baru pertama kali melihatnya. Sibum pun juga tak kalah heran memandang menilik pria itu.

Setelah sampai didepan mereka pria itu sedikit mengatur nafasnya dan tersenyum kearah Luhan. "Aku tidak terlambat kan Lu?"

"Dia siapa Lu?" Tanya Sibum keheranan.

"Dia Karry Wang, tunanganku"

 **TBC/END**

 **Review please**

Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika mantan ngekode minta balikan?

Ini telat apdet banget ya. Jujur sebenernya ff ini itu cuma ff iseng pas lagi insomnia tiba-tiba kepikiran dan idenya cuma mentok pas hunhan putus jadi pas banyak minta sequel gw bingung mo buat kek gimana dan inilah hasilnya.

Jelek banget emang. Gak ngefeel.

Feel gw ke hunhan akhir2 ini emang sempet ilang gara-gara hunrene. Sepele emang. Tapi sempet bikin gw nangis malem2 dan berpikiran buat berhenti jd hunhan shipper dan berhenti nulis.

Gk nyangka bgt respon ff ini banyak. Tapi pasti di chapter 2 ini reviewnya gk sebanyak kemaren. Insaplah kau wahai siders..

Maaf kalo tulisan gw masih jauh dari kata bagus karna gw gk punya passion di nulis. Bikin ff pun cuma iseng2. Palagi gw yg masih baru di ffn. Masih 3bulanan lah. Dan bisa dianggep newbie.

Gw bikin ff ikhlas kok gk ngarep2 apa2. Gw bikin ff jg gk dapet apa2. Tapi cukup hargai tulisan gw dgn review dari kalian.

Makasih yg udah review, follow, dan favorite ff ini. Beberapa ada yg udah gw bales. Gw suka bgt baca review yg panjang palagi ada yg curhat bikin gw senyum2 sendiri.

Keknya chapter depan bakal fokus ke Sehun. Karna gw pen kalian jg benci ama Luhan. Dan chapter depan Sehun bakal kitati bgt.

See you in next chapt.


	3. Full Flashback

**TRICHER**

 **Casts :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Lu Han**

 **Dll**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, dan Cerita abal-abalan**

 **DON'T LIKE DON READ**

 **DON' BE SILENT READER**

 **Banana Sehun present**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

*anggep aja ini chapter satu tapi versi sehun jadi ada beberapa bagian dari chapter satu yang sebenerya gak dimasukin di bagian ini*

 **FLASHBACK**

"Hyung demi Tuhan bisakah kau berhenti bercinta di kamarku dengan kekasihmu itu. Setidaknya sewalah hotel atau apapun itu. Atau bersihkan spreinya ugh kalian benar-benar menjijikkan" Sehun bersungut kesal menghampiri kakaknya yang tengah berada di ruang tamu apartementnya menikmati segelas kopi instant.

"Wae? Aku membeli apartement ini dengan uangku sendiri. Jadi terserah aku bercinta dimanapun termasuk di sofa ini" Sang kakak membalas dengan kata kelewat santai membuat kekesalan Sehun semakin bertambah. Sudah berkali-kali dirinya mengantar sprei kotornya ke pusat jasa pencucian dan sudah berulang kali pula mereka memberinya tatapan mengejek seolah dirinya habis bercinta sampai pagi tanpa ingat waktu.

Haruskah Sehun menulis sebuah kalimat di dahinya jika dirinya masih perjaka dan tak pernah memasuki lubang manapun agar semua orang berhenti memberinya tatapan menggelikan.

"Baiklah. Silahkan tinggali apartement ini sesuka hatimu dan aku akan pulang kerumah utama" ucap Sehun masih dengan kesalnya.

"Baiklah aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Hey ada apa dengan lehermu?" Sibum menatap penasaran pada leher Sehun yang penuh bercak merah yang menyebar.

Sehun menyentuh lehernya sebentar masih dengan menatap sang kakak. "Luhan kemarin meninggalkan sekotak kue keju di kulkas dan tak mungkin aku membuangnya begitu saja. Dia pasti akan marah"

Sibum menatap adiknya tak paham "Astaga Sehun. Disaat alergimu semakin memburuk dan kau masih memikirkan perasaan kekasihmu yang tak tahu apapun tentang alergimu"

"Aku hanya tak ingin menyakiti hatinya Hyung. Bagaimanapun aku sangat mencintainya"

"Terserah kau saja. Berdebat denganmu memang tak ada gunanaya. Bagaimana dengan bisnis yang kau jalankan dengan Hyunseung?" tak ingin terus-terusan berdebat Sibum mengalihkan ke pembicaraan lain. Percuma sekali mengingatkan adiknya yang keras kepala ini untuk berhenti memakan sesuatu yang mengandung keju.

"Akhir-akhir ini semuanya berjalan begitu lancar. Banyak pelanggan yang tertarik dengan properti atau barang antik. Jika seperti ini kupikir aku bisa cepat-cepat membeli sebuah cincin untuk Luhan" jelas Sehun menggebung-gebu. Entah kenapa dirinya begitu semangat jika seseorang bertanya tentang bisnis yang tengah dijalankannya dengan salah satu kenalannya yang merupakan kakak kelas di kampusnya.

Sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu dirinya memulai usaha yang berlandaskan kecintaannya pada barang antik dan hobinya untuk mengoleksi barang-barang seperti itu. Tapi entah kenapa seiring berjalannya waktu dirinya merasa jenuh dan ingin menjual barang-barang koleksinya yang menumpuk di apartementnya begitu saja. Maka dari itu dengan bantuan seorang kenalan yang juga berbisnis penjualan secara online dirinya pun memutuskan untuk bekerja sama.

Dan tak disangka usahanya berkembang dengat pesat. Barang-barang koleksinya terjual dengan harga tinggi dan semakin banyak pelanggan yang mengincar barang-barang antik lainnya. Maka dari itu Sehun memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dengan beberapa penjual barang antik lainnya dan menjualkannya dengan harga yang lebih tinggi.

Niatnya yang hanya coba-coba kini telah menjadi pekerjaan sampingan untuknya. Terlebih saat ini dirinya tengah mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli sebuah cincin berlian untuk kekasihnya.

Sibum menyeruput kopinya lagi yang uapnya sudah menghilang terbawa udara dingin "Kenapa harus repot-repot bekerja jika Appa bisa memberimu uang dengan percuma"

"Akan terlihat istimewa jika aku membeli cincin pertunangan kita dengan hasil kerja kerasku sendiri"

"Tapi sikapmu yang terlalu asik dengan ponselmu itu akan membuat Luhan curiga jika kau bermain dibelakangnya"

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu" Sehun menatap tak mengerti pada sang kakak. Bagaiman bisa dirinya yang tengah berkirim pesan dengan seorang pelanggan tentang barang yang dipesan bisa dikatakan sebagai selingkuh. Dirinya akui jika sejak memulai bisnisnya dirinya terlalu terpaku dengan ponselnya. Tapi itu sangat wajar. Seingatnya selama ini Luhan tak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali.

Mengingat perkataan kakaknya barusan tiba-tiba sebuah ide terbesit di kepalanya. Ide untuk membuat sebuah permainan dan kejutan untuk sang kekasih. Luhan pasti akan sangat terkesan dengannya.

"Sudahlah aku pergi dulu. Aku punya janji bertemu Luhan di flatnya"

Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun segera mengambil jaketnya dan pergi meninggalkan kakaknya yang setiap minggu selalu seenaknya menguasai apartement miliknya begitu saja. Dirinya sudah sangat merindukan kekasih rusanya. Beberapa hari tak bertemu rasanya sudah seperti bertahun-tahun. Dirinya menyesal kenapa dulu memilih universitas yang berbeda dengan sang terkasih.

Sehun semakin mengeratkan jaketnya untuk menutupi bercak kemerahan di lehernya.

.

.

.

Sehun mengecek ponselnya sebentar dan tampak berpikir untuk menghubungi teman-teman Luhan untuk melancarkan idenya itu. Mungkin semuanya agar berjalan dengan mudah jika Sehun meminta bantuan orang terdekat Luhan.

Setelah menghubungi Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Tao dengan sedikit paksaan juga berdebat via telepon akhirnya ketiga gadis itu mau menemuinya di cafe yang ia janjikan. Mengajak kerja sama tiga orang perempuan dalam satu waktu sekaligus bukanlah ide yang bagus. Tapi demi Luhan dirinya rela melakukan apapun termasuk membelikan sesuatu untuk ketiga gadis itu. Tak mungkin mereka mau membantunya dengan suka rela tanpa meminta imbalan apapun.

Sehun mencegat taksi yang akan membawanya ke cafe langganannya untuk bertemu mereka. Dirinya masih punya waktu sekitar 2 jam untuk mengunjungi Luhan. Yah walaupun dirinya sudah tak sabar melepas rindu dengan sang kekasih. Notif diponselnya berdering menampakkan nomor yang sudah sangat dihapalnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan rekan kerjanya. Senyum dibibirnya mengembang ketika membaca pesan dan tanpa membalas Sehun segera memasukan ponselnya ke kantung jaketnya kembali.

Dibukanya pintu kaca bening yang menampakkan keadaan cafe dengan jelas. Tidak banyak pengunjung yang datang membuatnya dengan mudah menemukan ketiga gadis yang mempunyai janji dengannya.

"Hai" dengan santainya Sehun menyapa mereka yang kini tengah menampakan wajah masam tak bersahabat. Meja bundar ditengah-tengah mereka sudah terisi tiga buah gelas yang isinya masing-masing tinggal setengah.

"Jangan berbasa-basi Oh. Aku masih punya banyak kesibukan selain menerima ajakan tak jelasmu" ucap Baekhyun sakartis. Bagaimana tidak jika rencananya untuk pergi ke salon terpaksa ditunda karna mendapat panggilan dari si brengsek Oh Sehun yang sialnya adalah teman semasa SMA nya yang juga kekasih dari sahabatnya.

Tao meletakkan ponsel ditangannya pada meja lalu menegak habis jus nya dan melemparkan pandangan nyalang kearah Sehun. Dirinya sebelumnya tak mengenal Sehun sama sekali. Mungkin hanya bertemu beberapa kali saat pemuda itu tengah bersama Luhan. Dan sekarang seenaknya dia mengajaknya bertemu seperti ini.

"Baiklah jika kalian sudah tidak sabar nona nona. Jadi.." Sehun menjelaskan rencananya yang sudah ia susun secara mendadak. Salah satu dari mereka akan menolak membuat Sehun harus membujuk dan setelah itu salah satu yang lain mengucapkan protes diiringi kata-kata pedas.

Menghadapi tiga perempuan bermulut ular sama sekali bukan keahliannya. Butuh tenaga yang ekstra juga ratusan bujuk rayu dengan iming-iming traktiran di pusat perbelanjaan paling terkenal seantero Seoul.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Sehun mengelap keringat yang menempel di dahinya lalu bertanya kepada ketiga perempuan itu dengan pandangan memohon. Tanpa bantuan dari mereka Sehun tidak yakin rencananya akan berhasil. Yah walaupun itu akan menguras isi dompetnya untuk memenuhi keinginan mereka setelah ini.

Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo dan Tao sebentar lalu mengangguk kearah Sehun membuat pemuda itu tersenyum lebar dan menjabat tangan ketiga perempuan itu kelewat semangat.

"Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab jika rencanamu gagal dan kau berakhir diputuskan oleh Luhan jie" ucap Tao serius. Sebagai sesama perempuan dia tahu bagaimana rasanya tapi jika Sehun sudah mengatakan seperti itu dan memaksa akan membelikannya sesuatu dia hanya bisa menggangguk.

"Tidak tidak" Sehun menggeleng penuh keyakinan "Aku yakin semuanya akan berjalan dengan mulus"

.

.

.

Sehun mencegat taksi lagi untuk mengantarnya ke apartementnya kembali. Masih ada waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk bertemu dengan luhan. Dirinya ingin mengambil motornya sebentar. Memang akan membuang-buang waktu tapi dirinya memerlukan itu untuk menemui seseorang nantinya.

Setelah mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dari dalam dompetnya Sehun bergegas menuju kamar apartementnya untuk mengambil kunci. Butuh beberapa detik untuk lift mencapai kamarnya yang berada dilantai 12. Pandangan paling menjijikan yang pernah ia lihat adalah menemukan sang kakak yang tengah bercumbu dengan kekasihnya di sofa apartementnya. Baru saja ditinggal beberapa jam kakaknya itu sudah mengundang seorang perempuan.

Dengan tak peduli setelah mendapat kunci motornya tanpa menegur sang kakak Sehun segera keluar sebelum menemukan pemandangan yang lebih menggelikan.

Dihentikkanya motor hitamnya didepan sebuah flat sederhana bercat biru muda. Sehun tersenyum mengingat saat dirinya dan Luhan bekerja sama untuk mengecat dinding disaat libur musim panas taun lalu. Dirinya sangat merindukan kebersamaan-kebersamaan mereka seperti dulu.

"Hai Lu" Sehun menyapa ramah sang kekasih yang baru saja membuka pintu flat untuknya. Gadis itu hanya memakai gaun rumah sederhana yang terlihat anggun. Ah bagi Sehun sebenarnya Luhan selalu terlihat menakjubkan dengan apapun yang dipakainya.

"Aku kira aku tak jadi datang" Luhan menggiring Sehun ke ruang tamu yang merangkap sebagai ruang tengah tempatnya menghabiskan waktu untuk bermalas-malasan atau mengerjakan tugas. Luhan membantu Sehun melepas jaketnya dan pandangannya langsung terarah ke bercak merah yang meyebar di leher kekasihnya, tak ingin berpikir macam-macam Luhan menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya dan mendapat tatapan heran dari Sehun.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Tidak apa-apa" Kata Luhan sambil berjalan ke dapur menyajikan susu coklat pada Sehun yang juga mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aku sudah sangat merindukanmu. Tak bertemu selama seminggu terasa berabad-abad bagiku" Sehun bergelanyut manja memeluk Luhan dari belalang membuat sang kekasih merasa risih. Pergerakan Luhan terasa terbatas karena pelukan Sehun yang terlalu erat pada tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan dulu Sehun-ah. Aku tak ingin membuat tanganmu tersiram air panas"

Memilih mengalah Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan dan mudur dua langkah. Sehun melihat konter dapur Luhan yang penuh dengan sayur-sayuraan yang sudah dipotong beberapa. "Kau akan memasak?"

Luhan menoleh sebentar dan menggangguk. "Aku ingin menyiapkan makan malam untukmu"

"Kau seperti istri yang menunggu suaminya pulang dari kantor Lu" Luhan dibuat merona oleh kata-kata sederhana yang keluar dari bibir Sehun. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama saat bunyi getaran yang bersumber dari ponsel Sehun.

Sehun mencoba tak peduli pada ponselnya yang terus bergetar. Dirinya tak ingin waktunya bersama Luhan diganggu oleh siapapun. Tapi semakin lama getaran diponselnya semakin bertambah.

"Aku bantu memasak ya Lu?"

"Tidak usah. Kau duduklah dulu Sehun-ah. Biar aku yang menyelesaikannya" tolak Luhan halus.

"Tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak"

Setelah menerima penolakan Sehun pun memilih duduk dimeja makan kecil milik Luhan yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Flat milik Luhan terbilang kecil memang tapi terasa hangat membuat Sehun betah berlama-lama disini. Diambilnya ponsel dari saku celana jeansnya dan menemukan banyak pesan disana.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?" Suara Luhan yang berada didekatnya membuat dirinya tersentak kaget. Dirinya tak sadar keberadaan Luhan karna terlalu fokus dengan ponsel digenggamannya.

Sehun dibuat bingung ingin menjawab apa pertanyaan Luhan barusan. Dirinya tak terlalu pintar berbohong pada kekasihnya. Tapi juga tak mungkin jika dirinya mengatakan jujur apa yang terjadi. Jadi pilihan satu-satunya adalah berbohong dan tetap menyembunyikan semuanya sampai dirinya mampu membelikan sebuah cincin untuk Luhan. "Jongin akan merayakan ulang tahunnya minggu depan dan berjanji akan mentraktirku makan. Ini sangat langka dan aku tidak boleh melewatkannya begitu saja" akhirnya satu kebohongan keluar dengan lancar dari mulutnya.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya. Kau mau ikut?" ugh.. Sehun merutuk dalam hati atas pertanyaannya barusan. Bisa ketahuan kalau dirinya tengah berbohong jika Luhan mengiyakan ajakannya.

"Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi acaranya diadakan saat malam. Aku tidak yakin kau mau ikut"

"Sayang sekali"

Setelahnya hanya hening yang menyelimuti makan malam keduanya. Sehun masih akan memainkan ponselnya untuk membalas pesan dari pelanggannya juga beberapa orang yang akan memberi sponsor untuk usahanya membuatnya tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman di bibirnya.

Makan malam selesai dengan cepat dan Sehun dengan berat hati langsung berpamitan untuk pulang. Padahal dirinya sudah membayangkan hal apa saja yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini bersama Luhan. Tapi karna suatu masalah dirinya terpaksa pulang cepat.

.

.

.

"Astaga!" Sehun sedikit memekik seperti seorang perempuan ketika baru saja memasuki gudang penyimpanan barang dan menemukan Hyunseung dalam posisi memangku Hyuna dan berciuman panas. Tidak bisakah dirinya terhindar dari hal-hal seperti ini atau dirinya akan berbalik pergi ke flat Luhan dan menyerang sang gadis.

"Eoh Sehun-ah kau sudah datang" Hyuna merapikan bajunya cepat dan beranjak dari pangkuan Hyunseung sedang Hyunseung melemparkan pandangan terganggu pada Sehun. Hey seharusnya Sehun lah yang merasa terganggu disini.

"Tidak bisakah kalian memilih tempat yang pantas untuk berciuman. Kalian membuatku menyesal datang kesini" ucap Sehun dengan dinginnya. Lalu dirinya memilih duduk di sofa single berwarna coklat yang terasa nyaman.

"Salah sendiri kenapa kau lama sekali. Kau membuatku menghabiskan waktu sekitar 30 menit hanya untuk menunggumu" balas Hyunseung. Laki-laki itu kini berjalan kearah tumpukan kerdus diikuti Sehun.

"Semuanya sudah lengkap?" tanya Sehun sambil memeriksa kode barang yang berada di atas kerdus dan mencocokannya dengan kertas ditangannya.

"Belum semua. Mungkin akan datang besok pagi atau lusa" Hyuna yang menjawab dan membantu keduanya memeriksa barang.

"Benar-benar sial. Dihari minggupun aku masih harus berurusan dengan tumpukan barang-barang ini yang harusnya kuhabiskan dengan kekasihku" Sehun menggerutu sebal juga iri kearah Hyunseung dan Hyuna.

"Berhentilah mengumpat atau kita akan pulang besok pagi jika tak segera diselesaikan"

Sehun hanya berdecak sebal membalas perkataan Hyunseung.

"Emm Hyung.. ngomong-ngomong aku mempunyai sebuah rencana yang sangat membutuhkan bantuan kalian berdua"

"Apa itu?" tanya Hyuna penasaran.

Setelah itu Sehun menjelaskan rencananya secara rinci dan mengalami penolakan dari Hyunseung diawal tapi setelah memastikan dengan sungguh-sungguh akhirnya keduanya menyanggupi keinginannya dengan wajah terpaksa.

.

.

.

Sehun membereskan beberapa kertas juga penggaris dan beberapa pensil berbagai merk yang memenuhi mejanya. Ditutupnya resleting tasnya dengan terburu-buru dan segera keluar. Niatnya untuk kekantin menjadi gagal ketika ponsel disakunya bergetar dan menampilkan nama Baekhyun disana. Rasa lapar yang sudah mengganggunya sejak pelajaran pertama karna melewatkan sarapan paginya seolah menghilang begitu saja dan tergantikan sebuah senyum cerah.

Dihubunginya nomor ponsel Hyuna untuk memulai rencananya yang pertama.

"Dimana kekasihmu?" Sehun menatap Hyuna sekilas dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya kearah sebuah toko baju disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Setelah matanya menemukan keberadaan sang kekasih bersama sahabatnya Sehun segera menarik tangan Hyuna disalah satu bagian toko yang pastinya Luhan dapat melihat mereka dengan jelas.

"Apakah kekasihmu sudah menatap kearah kita?" Hyuna bertanya kepada Sehun diirinya senyum menggoda khas miliknya. Tangan kanannya dengan sengaja ia taruh pada pundak Sehun untuk menambah keintiman keduanya.

Sehun balik tersenyum melihat Baekhyun tengah menunjuk kearah keduanya "Sepertinya iya"

Dan tak disangka-sangka Luhan menyeret Baekhyun keluar dan dihadiahi sebuah senyuman geli dari Sehun dan Hyuna karna berhasil membuat Luhan cemburu. Sehun dibuat gemas sendiri oleh ekspresi Luhan barusan. Ingin rasanya dirinya berlari kearah Luhan dan memeluknya erat. Segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Luhan selalu membuatnya tertarik tanpa sadar.

"Tak kusangka ini berjalan dengan mudah" kata Sehun menatap punggung Luhan dari kejauhan.

"Ya. Dan tak kusangka juga aku akan mendapat ice cream gratis secepat ini" timpal Hyuna membuat Sehun menatap malas kearahnya.

Dirinya baru ingat jika tadi telah berjanji untuk membelikan Hyuna ice cream jika wanita itu mau membantunya.

Drrt drrt

Ponsel disaku Sehun bergetar lagi dan mendapat sebuah pesan dari Baekhyun. Sepertinya dirinya harus membuat Hyuna sendiri yang turun tangan. Dan setelah bernegosiasi dengan Hyuna dengan iming-iming dua mangkuk ice cream gratis akhirnya wanita itu pun mau beranjak menjalankan idenya.

Dan kamar mandilah tujuan Hyuna. Berpura-pura memoles bibir merahnya dengan lipstick sembari menunggu kedatangan Luhan. Suara berisik dari arah pintu membuatnya bersiap. Bisa dilihatnya dari kaca didepannya Luhan tengah terdiam menatap kearahnya. Sepertinya Luhan dapat dengan cepat mengenali wajahnya.

Bagaimana tidak jika dirinya adalah wanita ayng ditangkap basah tengah berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Hyuna terkekeh dalam hati membayangkannya.

"Hai" hyuna dibuat kaget saat Luhan memilih mendekat kerahnya dan menyapanya. Jadi dengan sedikit ragu dirinya hanya melemparkan senyuman kecil.

"Aku tadi melihatmu dengan kekasihmu di salah satu toko. Kalian sangat serasi" Hyuna nyaris tersedak air liurnya sendiri mendengar perkataan Luhan barusan.

Hyuna pun berpura-pura tertawa untuk menutupi kekagetannya. "Dia bukan kekasihku. Ah lebih tepatnya belum. Padahal kami sudah berulang kali bercinta tapi dia belum juga menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tapi itu tidak masalah jika dia masih akan terus datang padaku dan menusuk lubangku setiap malam" Hyuna tertawa sendiri dengan kebohongannya barusan. Entah apa efek yang akan timbul pada Luhan. Tapi melihat ekspresi perempuan itu dapat dirinya simpulkan bahwa Luhan tengah memendam perasaan cemburu juga sakit hati.

"Begitukah?"

"Ya.. bahkan setelah bercinta sampai pagi dia masih enggan melepaskan penisnya pada lubangku dan terus menggigiti payudaraku dengan kencang membuatku mendesah keras. Aku ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu dia sudah berani meremas payudaraku dengan kencang padahal saat itu kita sedang berada di atap kampus dan sama-sama membolos lalu kita berakhir bercinta disana. Benar-benar menggelikan bukan?" tapi untuk yang satu ini Hyuna sama sekali tidak berbohong. Tapi dia yang dirinya maksud bukanlah Sehun melainkan Hyunseung, kekasihnya.

"Ah ya aku duluan.. dia berkata ingin mengajakku kesuatu tempat" merasa sudah tak tahan dengan kebohongan yang terus terlontar dan terasa menyakiti Luhan dirinya memilih untuk pergi menemui Sehun dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Saat dilorong dirinya tak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang perempuan yang tadi bersama dengan Luhan tengah berjalan cepat menuju toilet dengan wajah gusar.

Baekhyun dibuat terkaget-kaget dengan pandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Luhan dengan keadaan menangis histeris membuatnya ikut merasakan sakitnya. Baekhyun sempat berpikir ingin menghentikan permainan ini. Tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur dan tak mungkin dihentikan begitu saja.

Didekapnya Luhan pada lengan kurusnya untuk mengurasi rasa sakit pada sang sahabat. Dirinya tak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi tapi yang pasti ini adalah salah satu rencana Sehun.

.

.

.

"Kalian carilah tempat terlebih dahulu. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar"

Sehun hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Hyunseung barusan dan mengedarkan pandanganya mencari meja yang kosong hingga tatapannya jatuh pada meja nomor 12 yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Kau akan langsung pulang setelah ini?" tanya Hyuna kearah Sehun yang sedang menunduk menatap ponselnya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Banyak tugas yang harus kukerjaan dan terpaksa tertunda karna banyaknya pesanan dan barang yang harus kuantar" jelas Sehun sambil mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Bukankah sudah kusarankan untuk mengambil kelas akhir pekan agar kau tak dibuat kerepotan dengan jadwalmu yang padat"

"Kau pikir aku tak butuh berkencan dengan kekasihku" balas Sehun lalu kembali fokus pada ponsel ditangannya.

"Kau yang saat itu di toilet kan? Wah tak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi" Sehun melihat Hyuna tengah berbicara dengan salah satu pelayan cafe lewat ujung matanya. Entah siapa yang Hyuna ajak bicara dirinya tak peduli dan tetap bermain pada ponselnya.

"Kita belum berkenalan sebelumnya. Namaku Hyuna, dan ini Sehun kekasihku. Kini kami telah resmi berpacaran" alis Sehun berkerut dalam mendengar perkataan Hyuna barusan. Apa-apaan wanita ini, jika Hyunseung mendengarnya bisa dipenggal kepalanya setelah ini.

Dengan penasaran Sehun pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sang pelayan. Matanya membulat kaget menemukan Luhan dengan seragam pelayanan yang melekat apik ditubuhnya. Luhan tak pernah bicara apapun padanya tentang ini semua. Dan bagaimana bisa perempuan ini bekerja disini tanpa seijinnya.

"Dia kekasih yang dulu aku ceritakan padamu. Lalu siapa namamu?" Sehun akui sandiwara Hyuna sangat hebat dan yang terjadi saat ini benar-benar diluar dari rencana.

"Namaku Luhan. Kalian tampak serasi. Selamat atas hubungan kalian" Sehun juga dibuat terpukau dengan perkataan Luhan barusan. Padahal dirinya mengira setelah ini Luhan akan menamparnya atau memakinya dengan kata-kata kasar. Tapi tidak, Luhan memilih menyimpan itu dan hanya menampakkan wajah terluka yang mana membuat Sehun semakin bersalah.

Setelah Luhan pergi entah kenapa semuanya terasa abu-abu dimata Sehun. Tak dihiraukannya Hyuna yang tengah memanggil-manggil namanya. Matanya menatap Luhan yang kini keluar lagi dengan baju yang berbeda dari yang tadi dipakainya. Perempuan itu keluar dengan tergesa-gesa tapi dirinya bisa melihat setetes air mata jatuh dari mata rusanya.

.

.

.

Napas Sehun tercekat ketika kesadarannya telah kembali sepenuhnya dan berlari menyusul Luhan. Tak dipedulikannya motor hitam miliknya yang terparkir di pelataran cafe. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah pergi menemui Luhan.

Grep

Sehun menggenggam erat lengan Luhan ketika perempuan itu tengah membuka pintu flat kecilnya. Dengan bersusah payah Luhan tengah mencoba melepas genggamannya. Sehun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya dan membuat perempuan itu meringis dibarengi air mata yang lagi-lagi jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Apa sebegitu sakitkah?

"Lepaskan"

"Tidak"

"Lepaskan tanganku brengsek!" Luhan menjerit padanya membuat beberapa tetangga flat Luhan keluar. "Lepaskan. Aku mohon" dan setelah itu Sehun pun melepaskan tangan Luhan dengan tak rela. Padahal inginnya sedari tadi adalah memeluk tubuh ringkih itu pada dekapan hangatnya. Tapi siapa sangka jika Luhan akan menolak sentuhannya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tak sekalian membawanya naik?"

"Lukisan itu itu berharga mahal Hyung. Tak mungkin aku membawanya naik seorang diri. Bagaimana jika benda itu menggores sesuatu lalu patah. Kau tahu sendirikan jika usia lukisan itu sudah mencapai lebih dari 50 tahun. Bisa-bisa bingkainya patah dan aku rugi banyak"

"Ya ya ya kau sangat pandai mencari alasan. Cepat ambil dalam waktu 10 menit agar kita bisa cepat-cepat mengirimnya" Hyunseung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kearah Sehun seperti mengusir membuat Sehun mendengus sebal.

"Aku kan sudah bil-

"Bisakah kalian berhenti berdebat?" Hyuna berteriak sebal kerah Hyunseung dan Sehun yang mengganggunya. Kepalanya sudah terasa panas dan telinganya semakin pengang mendengar dua lelaki yang sama-sama keras kepala berdebat. Sangat persis seperti perempuan yang sedang dalam masa menstruasi. "Biar aku yang membantumu membawa lukisan itu naik Sehun-ah dan berhenti menggurutu seperti anjing yang lupa diberi makan"

"Hey aku bukan anj-

"Tutup mulutmu atau aku akan membiarkanmu membawa lukisan itu kesini seorang diri" lagi-lagi perkataan Sehun dipotong oleh Hyuna membuatnya mengkerut. Hyuna yang sedang marah bukanlah sesuatu bagus. Bisa-bisa perempuan itu akan tidak akan membantunya lagi.

Sehun dan Hyunapun keluar bersama mengambil lukisan yang sedari tadi mereka perdebatkan pada mobil Sehun yang terparkir di basement apartement Hyuna. Tapi siapa sangka keputusan mereka untuk keluar bersama malah berakhir bertemu Luhan yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka bersama seorang lelaki yang mereka kenal sebagai kekasih Tao.

"Kalian tinggal disini juga?" tanya Hyuna berbasa-basi yang sudah ia tahu jawabannya.

"Tidak. Kami ingin pergi ke apartement Tao" jawab kekasih Tao santai. Dilain sisi Sehun tengah berpandangan dengan Luhan yang juga tengah memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku juga ingin kesana. Mari kita pergi bersama" ajak Hyuna ramah membuat Sehun melotot pada wanita itu. Ini tidak bagus jika Hyunseung hanya memberi mereka waktu 10 menit dan Hyuna malah mengajaknya mampir ke apartement Tao. Sehun hanya bisa berdo'a semoga dirinya terhindar dari amukan Hyunseung.

Kini mereka berkumpul di ruang tamu apartement milik Tao dalam posisi Hyuna yang menyender di bahunya dan Tao yang duduk berdempetan dengan kekasihnya sedang Luhan memilih duduk di sebuah sofa single.

"Jadi kalian sudah berpacaran?" tanya Tao memecah keheningan. Hyuna disebelahnya tampak mengangguk sedangkan dirinya lebih memilih diam dan menatap Tao tak peduli.

Sepertinya Tao tengah mengambil perannya saat ini. Dan Sehun bersyukur akan itu.

"Ya.. jadi aku tidak iri lagi melihatmu dengan Kris" ujar Hyuna. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu Luhan-ssi. Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" Sehun dapat melihat raut kaget dari wajah Luhan. Perempuan itu menatapnya sekilas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Hyuna.

"Sudah" jawab Luhan pelan.

"Benarkah? Pasti dia adalah lelaki yang beruntung bisa mendapatkan Luhan-ssi" Sehun tak habis pikir dengan wanita yang bergelayut manja di pundaknya. Entah dia sedang memujinya atau sedang menyindirnya.

"Tidak. Dia menghianatiku diusia hubungan kita yang menginjak 3 tahun" kepala Sehun terasa dipukul tongkat baseball dengan kencang mendengar jawaban Luhan barusan. Kenapa kekasihnya bisa sejujur itu?

Dilihatnya Tao menggeser tubuhnya kearah Luhan dan memeluk perempuan itu. "Lelaki mana yang berani menyakiti Luhan-jie? Tunjukkan padaku dan akan kupatahkan lehernya" Sehun menelan ludahnya pelan mendengar perkataan Tao barusan. Perempuan itu benar-benar mengerikan.

.

.

.

Sehun berniat mengunjungi Luhan kali ini. Walaupun awalnya dirinya merasa ragu tapi cukup melihat kondisi Luhan pasca pertemuan mereka lusa itu sudah membuat hatinya lega. Yah walaupun nyalinya tak cukup besar bertatapan dengan Luhan saat ini. Dirinya merasa seperti kekasih yang benar-benar menghianati kekasihnya sendiri walaupun itu hanya sandiwara belaka.

Sehun duduk disofa kecil depan tv milik Luhan. Entah kenapa jantungnya mendetak kencang. Luhan duduk setelah menaruh segelas susu coklat kesukaannya. Bahkan setelah tahu bahwa dirinya telah berkhianat perempuan itu tetap perhatian terhadap dirinya.

"Maaf" Sehun sendiri sedikit tak paham kenapa kata itu yang keluar pertama kali dari bibirnya setelah memilih bungkam selama 10 menit dan lebih memilih memandang susu coklat yang tersaji di meja.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Mengkhianatimu"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu bahkan sebelum kau meminta maaf. Toh sekarang kau sudah bersamanya"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ak-

"Bahkan setiap kata maaf darimupun semakin membuatku merasa tersakiti. Aku merasa bodoh telah terlalu mempercayaimu sejauh ini. Menampik segala pikiran buruk saat bajumu beraroma wanita, mencoba berpikiran positif saat lehermu penuh bercak-bercak merah, dan tetap mencoba mempercayaimu saat aku melihat keadaan ranjangmu yang menjijikan dengan celana dalam wanita yang tertinggal disana. Aku baru tahu lelaki seperti apa yang aku cintai selama ini. Tidak lebih dari seorang maniak" haruskah Sehun mengumpat sekarang. Kamar dengan celana dalam wanita yang tertinggal disana sama sekali bukan perbuatannya. Pasti sang kakak lagi-lagi menumpang bercinta di kamarnya tanpa seijinnya.

"Haruskah kita berpisah?"

"Menurutmu apa yang masih menjadi alasan untukku bertahan denganmu? Jika itu terjadi mungkin sekarang aku sudah membusuk karna terlalu banyak menelan kebohongan darimu"

"Maaf telah membohongimu, maaf telah menyakitimu, dan maaf telah mengkhianati perasaanmu" Sehun memberanikan diri menatap mata sayu Luhan yang tampak menyedihkan. Ingin hatinya merengkuh perempuan itu dan mengatakan jika semua yang terjadi selama ini adalah kebohongan belaka. "Bisakah kita berteman setelah ini?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin memiliki teman sepertimu. Jika bisa anggap saja kita tak pernah mengenal sebelumnya"

Dan setelah itu Sehun pun pulang dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Sebentar lagi, tunggu sebentar lagi sampai dirinya berdiri di depan Luhan dengan sebuah cincin berlian dan dirinya akan menjelaskan semuanya.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **TBC**

 **Review please**

Kembali membawa chapter tiga yang diapdet dengan sangat lama.

Makasih buat yang slalu setia menunggu ff abal-abal ini.

Makasih buat yang udah review, follow dan favorite. Dan juga makasih yang udah berkenan baca ff ini tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun.

Sebenarnya bikin chapter flashback yang super duper panjang sama sekali gak masuk dalam rencana. Tapi entah kenap tiba-tiba pengen aja bikin flashback biar bikin kalian tambah bingung.

Hayooo siapa yang udah ketipu sama seperti Luhan? Hehe

Mungkin chapter depan adalah chapter galau galaunya Hunhan.

Menurut kalian setelah ini hunhan masih bisa bersatu gak sih?

Oh ya alasan gw slalu nanya di setiap akhir ff ini karna gw pengen readers juga berperan penting dalam isi ff ini. Jadi setiap komentar dari kalian bisa gw jadiin patokan mau dibawa kemana hubungan hunhan kali ini.

Ada yang nonton exoluxion jakarta?


	4. Chapter 4

**Tricher**

 **Casts :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Lu Han**

 **dll**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **Warning : EYD berantakan, Typo bertebaran, dan cerita abal-abalan.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **~Banana Sehun present~**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hingar bingar bar di jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam tak menandakan akan segera surut. Orang-orang akan keluar masuk silih berganti dengan pasangannya atau seorang diri. Baju ketat dan menggairahkan membalut tubuh-tubuh menggoda para wanita malam yang menjajakan tubuh indah mereka pada lelaki haus belaian juga jepitan dinding ketat.

Malah diantara mereka dengan terang-terangan mengulum dada seorang wanita yang gaun malamnya telah merosot di balik kaki jenjangnya. Tak berbeda dengan yang lain yang menikmati pasangan masing-masing atau sekedar menikmati segelas alkohol.

Ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya dalam dua jam terakhir Hyuna mengibaskan mantel berbulunya yang ia beli dari Madrid dengan tangan berkuteknya. Hujan diluar tak main-main membuatnya hampir basah kuyup jika tak segera berlari menaungi tubuhnya dari air dingin yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. Dan tersangka utama yang harus disalahkan atas kesialannya tersebut adalah pria didepannya yang malah asik dengan gelas alkohol bening ditangannya.

"Sekarang apa lagi?"

Sehun memandang Hyuna dari celah mata sipitnya yang ingin tertutup erat efek alkohol yang dikonsumsinya entah sudah yang keberapa botol. Sehun sesekali terkekeh lalu mengusap lelehan air mata yang mengotori pipi tirusnya. Bahkan matanya sudah terlalu perih dan cukup membengkak akan itu. Tapi sakit dihatinya tak kunjung mereda. Semua terasa semakin menyesakan dari waktu ke waktu.

"Ayolah Sehun-ah aku sudah cukup bosan melihat wajah mengenaskanmu setiap hari. Cepat selesaikan ini dan aku harus segera pulang. Demi Tuhan Sehun, anak dan suamiku tengah menungguku dirumah"

Sehun menyesap minumannya sekali lagi dan meletakan kepalanya pada meja bundar yang menjadi penghalang dirinya dan Hyuna. "Kenapa rasanya sangat menyakitkan" Sehun meremas bagian dadanya dengan erat seolah sedang menggenggam hatinya yang tengah merintih pilu. "Apa semua pengorbanan dan segala rasa cintaku tak cukup untuknya. Kupikir menunggu sedikit lagi dan aku akan menyusulnya ke China lalu kita akan bertunangan seperti yang kudambakan sejak dulu. Tapi semuanya berjalan semakin sulit"

Hyuna menghembuskan nafasnya jengah. Tangannya memainkan gelang cantik dipergelangan tangannya hadiah dari sang suami. Bukan hanya Sehun, dirinya pun juga sering berandai-andai dengan beribu penyesalan akan masa lalu. Jika saja waktu itu dirinya menolak pasti saat ini Sehun sudah bahagia dengan Luhan.

Atau Tuhan memang sengaja menguji kekuatan cinta mereka hingga salah satunya memilih menyerah atas perasaannya dan pergi dengan yang lain. Hyuna tersenyum miris mengingat perjuangan Sehun kala itu. Betapa hancurnya pria yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya ini setelah mendapat penolakan kala mengejar sang terkasih ke China.

Hyuna pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan kembali seperti semula. Tapi Sehun dengan tingkat depresi yang tinggi dan percobaan bunuh diri yang sekian kali adalah jawabannya.

Dan saat mendengar kabar Luhan kembali ke Korea Hyuna sempat melihat sedikit binar kebahagiaan di wajah Sehun. Pria itu tak lagi terlihat melamun ataupun mengomel padanya. Bahkan Sehun dengan suka rela mengantarnya menjemput Sora, putrinya yang taun ini genap berusia 3 tahun.

Hingga semua angan kebahagiaan yang akan Sehun raih terhempas begitu saja bersamaan dengan sang kakak yang berakhir di pelaminan.

Luhan sudah bertunangan dengan lelaki lain.

.

.

.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya kau menyerah. Kau tampan dan mapan. Banyak wanita diluar sana yang tak tertarik padamu. Cobalah membuka hatimu untuk yang lain dan lupakan Luhan" Saran Hyuna entah sudah yang keberapa kali tapi tak satupun Sehun hiraukan. Pria itu masih saja terbayang-bayang masa lalu indahnya yang kini menjadi kelam dan meninggalkan luka. "Luhan sudah bahagia dengan yang lain. Tidakkah kau berpikir dia masih mengharapkanmu kembali"

Sehun menggeleng kasar dibalik lipatan tangannya. Rambutnya bergerak kasar mengikuti alunan kepala sang pemilik membuatnya berantakan. "Kau tak tahu apa-apa. Aku sudah bertahun-tahun mengenal Luhan. Dan.. dan tatapan matanya mengatakan dia masih mengharapkanku. Tapi kenapa dia memilih lari dan mencoba kebahagiaan dengan yang lain"

Hyuna menghela napasnya jengah. Percuma memang berbicara dengan Sehun. Kepala batunya itu tak tanggung-tanggung untuk tetap mengharap Luhan disisinya. Sudah jelas-jelas Luhan mempunyai tunangan. Lalu apalagi yang masih bisa diharapkan dari wanita itu. Tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Mungkin juga banyak hal yang sudah berubah pada diri Luhan tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun. Termasuk isi hatinya.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Kau mau merebut Luhan dari sisi tunangannya itu?" Jika saja suaminya tak melarangnya untuk minum segelas alkohol saja bisa saja sekarang Hyuna sudah menghabiskan sebotol alkohol untuk meredam emosinya menghadapi Sehun.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menampilkan wajah kusutnya. Mata sipitnya semakin tak terlihat dan memerah disisinya. Sangat miris untuk seorang Oh Sehun yang pandai memasang raut datar setiap waktu. "Mungkin kau benar. Sudah tak ada harapan lagi untukku"

Sebuah kotak beludru kecil berwarna merah marun Sehun keluarkan dari saku jasnya yang belum ia lepas sejak menghadiri upacara pemberkatan sang kakak. Didalamnya tersimpan sepasang cincin yang salah satunya bertahta berlian berwarna biru safir yang indah. "Mungkin semuanya memang sudah berakhir" dan bersamaan dengan itu Sehun melempar kencang dua buah cincin yang ia beli dari hasil kerja kerasnya semasa kuliah.

Hyuna melihat awas kemana cincin-cincin itu pergi. Sesuatu yang berharga tak seharusnya berakhirnya seperti ini.

Sehun menegak lagi alkoholnya tanpa menuangnya kedalam gelas. Persetan dengan dirinya yang masih harus menyetir setelah ini atau efek untuknya keesokan hari. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya menghilangkan segala perih juga kenangan yang membuatnya semakin sesak.

Percuma memang jika baru sekarang dirinya menyesal dan berharap waktu kembali diputar kemasa-masa bahagianya bersama Luhan. Sungguh Sehun membenci dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu mempertahankan Luhan untuk tetap disisinya.

"Sudah Sehun-ah. Kau sudah minum banyak hari ini" Hyuna menghalagi bibir botol yang akan bersentuhan dengan mulut Sehun. "Berhenti sekarang atau aku akan meninggalkanmu disini. Aku tak mau repot-repot mengantarmu pulang"

Sehun melirik sinis kearah Hyuna. Kesadarannya sudah diambil alih membuat otaknya tak dapat berpikir dengan baik. Hanya perasaan sakit lah yang mendominasi kepalanya. "Pergi saja. Semua orang hanya akan pergi dariku tanpa memikirkan perasaanku. Kau sama seperti Luhan" Sehun membanting botol alkoholnya dan berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang bergetar. "Aku membenci kalian semua"

Prang

Prang

Prang

Diikuti pecahan-pecahan lain membuat Hyuna memekik kaget dan menyingkir. Sehun dengan brutal membanting botol-botol kosong dimejanya lalu membalik meja itu tak kalah kasar. Pria itu sudah benar-bebar gila. Dan ini adalah yang paling parah. Setidaknya Sehun tidak akan mencoba bunuh diri lagi seperti dulu.

Pemilik bar dan beberapa pegawainya berlari mendatangi Sehun dan mencekal pria itu agar tak semakin berbuat ulah. Para pelanggan bar memilih menyingkir ke pojok-pojok ruangan jika tak ingin menginjak pecahan botol yang berserakan. Segala aktivitas yang terjadi seakan terhenti termasuk pasangan yang asik bercumbu juga sang disk jockey yang memilih menghentikan permainan musiknya. Mereka memilih memperhatikan aksi Sehun yang berteriak dan menangis menyalahkan semua orang.

Hyuna dengan tangan gemetar mengambil ponselnya menghubungi suaminya juga Kris untuk menangani Sehun.

"KURANG AJAR KAU LUHAN! APA YANG SUDAH KAU PERBUAT PADAKU!"

Prang

"KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU HAH!"

Prang prang prang

"AKU SUDAH MEMBELI CINCIN PERTUNANGAN KITA. TIDAKKAH KAU INGIN MENCOBANYA?"

"AKU MEMBENCIMU LUHAN! AKU MEMBENCI-

Bugh

Tubuh Sehun yang tadi bergerak kasar dan mengamuk kini terkulai lemah setelah Kris memukul tengkuknya dengan keras. Napas pria berambut pirang itu keluar tak beraturan. Disampingnya Hyunseung tengah menenangkan Hyuna yang menangis sesenggukan dipelukannya.

"Kalian pulanglah dulu. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan sisanya" Kris memandang Hyunseung dan Hyuna bergantian lalu berjalan kearah pemilik bar yang menatap nyalang kearah Sehun yang sudah jatuh tak berdaya di lantai.

Hyunseung memberi tepukan pada pundak Kris lalu menarik Hyuna keluar.

.

.

.

"Enggh" suara lenguhan terdengar dari bibir tipis yang mengering juga aroma alkohol yang masih tercium.

"Bangun kau keparat" seorang wanita yang bersedap angkuh disebelah ranjang bersprei putih dengan baju rumahan juga apron yang masih melekat di tubuh jenjang bak modelnya berteriak sinis. Kakinya yang terbalut sandal rumahan berbulu ditambah kepala panda kecil disetiap ujungnya ia buat untuk menggoyang-nggoyangkan tubuh sang pria yang masih asik bergelung di balik selimut.

"Cepat bangun atau aku akan menyirammu dengan minyak goreng"

"Kau seperti ibu tiri Tao" sang pria bersuara serak dibalik selimutnya yang masih enggan membuka matanya. Pening dikepalanya membuatnya sedikit malas untuk beranjak meninggalkan kasur yang memberinya kehangatan.

Yang dipanggil Tao menggertakkan kakinya gemas. "Aku tak bermain-main dengan perkataanku ngomong-ngomong. Dalam hitungan ketiga jika kau tak segera pergi ke kamar mandi aku akan mengguyurmu dengan minyak goreng panas"

"Lima menit lagi. Oke?"

"Satu.."

"Tiga menit"

"Dua.."

"Ti.."

"Baiklah baiklah aku bangun. Kau puas" si pria berdiri dengan cepat dari kasurnya lalu menatap sebal kearah Tao. Rambutnya ia usak dengan kasar sedikit menjambaknya dan tanpa pilihan lagi dirinya bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi.

Tao tersenyum puas lalu melangkah keluar dan menemukan Kris yang menatap penasaran kearahnya. Kopi yang masih mengepulkan uap panas pria itu tinggalkan sejenak. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Kris kearah Tao.

"Seperti biasa. Dia sudah pergi ke kamar mandi" Tao menyeringai jahil lalu berjalan kearah kompornya yang masih menyala memanaskan panci dengan sup yang mengepul.

"Bukankah kita seperti memiliki seorang anak yang sangat nakal sehingga kita harus mendapat panggilan dari sekolah karnanya" Kris terkekeh membayangkannya.

"Tapi aku tidak sudi memiliki anak seperti Sehun. Dia benar-benar pembuat ulah"

"Sedang membicarakanku?" Seorang pria dengan rambut basah dan handuk yang bertenger di leher jenjangnya melangkah santai kearah Kris dan menyesap kopi milik Kris tanpa permisi dan duduk disebelahnya.

Kris mendengus jengkel dan merengek kearah Tao untuk membuatkannya lagi satu gelas kopi. "Kau tidak pulang?"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Bagus. Jika kau sadar"

Sehun berdecak sebal dan melempari Kris dengan handuk basah miliknya. "Aku butuh sarapan. Daripada membuang uangku untuk mampir ke cafe lebih baik lebih baik aku tinggal lebih lama disini menunggu masakan buatan Tao"

"Dasar tak tahu malu. Setelah merepotkan Kris karna ulahmu sekarang kau dengan seenaknya meminta makan. Dimana harga dirimu Tuan Oh?" Sahut Tao.

Sehun menerawang jauh lalu tersenyum miris sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Tao. "Harga diriku sudah hilang sejak tiga tahun yang lalu asal kau tahu"

"Dasar bodoh. Carilah wanita lain yang bisa mengembalikan harga dirimu agar tak merepotkan orang lain lagi" ucap Kris menatap Sehun prihatin.

"Maaf sering merepotkanmu tiga tahun belakangn ini. Setelah ini kau akan terbebas dari Oh Sehun yang suka berbuat ulah ini"

"Maksudmu?" Tao membalikkan badannya menatap intens kearah Sehun. Matanya melirik kearah Kris sebentar dan menemukan pria itu juga menatap penasaran pada Sehun.

"Kau akan tahu nanti" jawab Sehun sok misterius.

"Kau tidak akan mencoba bunuh diri lagi kan?" Tanya Kris yang dibalas Sehun dengan gelak tawanya.

.

.

.

Sehun sampai diapartementnya tepat pukul 10 pagi. Diistirahatkannya tubuhnya pada sofa ruang tamunya dengan nyaman. Efek alkohol semalam masih berpengaruh pada kepalanya membuatnya sedikit pusing dan terlalu malas pergi bekerja. Padahal rencananya hari ini dia akan mengunjungi proyek jembatan layang di Incheon yang penggarapannya sudah berjalan 35 hari.

Pantatnya merasakan sebuah benda kasar di bawahnya membuatnya bergeser sedikit dan menemukan meteran kecil disana. Seingatnya dirinya tak punya benda seperti ini. Lagi pula benda ini tak berguna untuk pekerjaannya selain.. ah dirinya ingat. Luhan. Meteran ini pasti milik Luhan. Bagaimana dirinya baru sadar jika benda ini tertinggal disini.

Tapi dirinya terlalu enggan untuk menemui Luhan setelah dirinya tahu jika wanita itu telah bertunangan dengan lelaki lain dan itu artinya tak ada lagi kesempatan untuknya kembali bersama Luhan.

Sudah seharusnya dirinya menyerah dan mencari wanita lain untuk mengisi kekosongan di hatinya.

Tak ada gunanya terus-terusan memikirkan masa lalu. Maka dengan itu Sehun pergi ke arah kamarnya berganti dengan setelan jas dan meraih tas kerjanya tak memperdulikan pening di kepalanya.

Jalanan tak cukup padat karna beberapa orang pasti sedang berada di tempat kerja mereka ataupun menghabiskan waktu dirumah. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuknya sampai di gedung rumah desain Luhan yang penuh dengan etalase yang menampilkan beragam jenis mode baju ataupun gaun.

Dirinya sempat bertemu dengan Yixing di lobbi lalu wanita itu langsung menyuruhnya bertemu dengan Luhan di ruangannya. Lantai tempat ruangan Luhan sangat sepi sama seperti pertama kali dirinya berkunjung kesini. Orang-orang lebih fokus pada gambaran rancangan di meja mereka daripada menoleh melihat siapa yang berjalan di depan mereka. Dan itu mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri saat deadline kerjaan yang segera berakhir.

Tangannya menggantung ragu untuk mengetuk pintu ruangan Luhan atau langsung masuk. Tapi dirinya masih mempunyai sisi kesopanan yang tinggi membuatnya mengetuk sekali tapi tak mendapat respon dari dalam. Maka dengan itu Sehun berinisiatif membuka pintu bercat putih gading itu perlahan. Entah kenapa tangannya bergetar hebat dan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Kakinya melangkah perlahan lalu berbelok arah menuju meja Luhan yang bersebelahan dengan sofa ruang tamu. Dan setelah itu matanya menemukan Luhan tengah berada di pangkuan lelaki yang kemarin ia perkenalkan sebagai tunangannya. Matanya bisa melihat jelas jika mereka tengah bercumbu dan tak menyadari keberadaannya. Tenggorokannya mengering dan udara disekitarnya menjadi pengap membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

"Lu-luhan?" Oh suaranya gugup juga bergetar hanya karna memanggil wanita di sofa sana. Dan dengan gerak terburu-buru Luhan menoleh dan menampilkan wajah jengkelnya sebelum berubah menjadi raut kaget dan segera menyingkir dari pangkuan sang tunangan.

"Se-sehun"

Sehun mengerjap lalu berdehem pelan memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah membenahi dress bagian atasnya yang merosot menampilkan bercak kemarahan pada daging payudaranya bagian atas yang tak sengaja Sehun lihat.

"Maaf mengganggu. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini. Kupikir ini punyamu dan.. dan.. kau membutuhkannya. Aku pergi" Sehun berucap cepat lalu berbalik menghilang di balik pintu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan berkeringat dingin.

Luhan yang masih diguncang rasa kaget menatap meteran merah muda yang ditaruh Sehun di meja tinggi tempatnya menaruh bunga-bunga plastik. Rasa bersalah menyergap relung hatinya entah mengapa. Padahal jelas-jelas hubungannya dengan Sehun sudah berakhir tiga tahun yang lalu. Tapi dirinya merasa seperti seorang kekasih yang tengah terpergok tengah berselingkuh.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" Usapan Karry di rahangnya menyadarkannya. Luhan tersenyun lemah kearah Karry lalu menggeleng singkat.

"Siapa pria itu?"

"Sehun"

"Sehun yang itu?"

"Ya"

Karry mengecek arloji di pergelangan tangannya lalu menatap Luhan. "Aku harus pergi. Pesawatku akan take off satu jam lagi" Karry melumat bibir merah Luhan lama lalu melangkah keluar. Luhan hanya mengangguk singkat dan beralih duduk di balik meja kerjanya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Segala pemikiran tentang Sehun dan raut kecewa pria itu seketika mendominasi setiap sudut otaknya membuatnya mengerang kesal. Sebenarnya apa mau pria itu setelah menghianatinya lalu datang kembali dengan tatapan penuh cinta saat dirinya sudah mampu hidup tanpa belenggu masa lalu yang menyesakkan.

Mata rusanya ia buka perlahan dan pandangannya jatuh pada kunci mobil miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya tak jauh dari posisinya. Keinginan untuk pergi sejenak memastikan keadaan Sehun tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya membuatnya segera bergeming keluar tak lupa menyambar tas berwarna hijau toska miliknya.

Tapi sialnya dirinya lupa dimana letak mobil merah muda miliknya membuatnya berputar-putar di basement selama sepuluh menit sebelum menemukannya diantara mobil-mobil sedan yang terletak lebih jauh dari pintu keluar.

Luhan menyalakan mesin mobilnya dengan nafas memburu dan melewati lalu lintas Seoul yang padat karna jam memang sudah menunjukkan waktu makan siang. Seharusnya dirinya bisa bergerak lebih cepat akan hal itu. atau barangkali dirinya memilih tinggal daripada mengikuti egonya yang membuatnya semakin terjatuh lagi pada jerat Sehun.

Dipelankannya laju mobilnya ketika pandangannya tanpa sengaja melihat dua orang dewasa serta seorang anak kecil yang sangat familiar. Seperti dejavu Luhan hanya mampu menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Dijatuhkannya kepalanya pada setir mobil membuat klaksonnya terpencet tanpa sengaja menimbulkan suara memekakkan membuat orang-orang sekitar menatap mobilnya kaget.

Luhan melajukan mobilnya kencang melewati tiga orang yang juga memperhatikan mobil miliknya. Sepertinya pilihan untuk mengikuti kata hatinya adalah kesalahan besar.

.

.

.

"Bukankah Bae Songsaenim sangat baik?"

"Kau pikir begitu?"

"Ya. Dia memperlakukan Sora dan anak-anak lainnya dengan baik. Kudengar dia adalah lulusan dari salah satu universitas di Amerika dan menurutku pilihan untuk kembali ke Seoul dan menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak sangat buruk. Karirnya pasti akan lebih cemerlang jika dia menetap di Amerika"

"Jalan pikiran orang lain pasti berbeda-beda"

"Ya, sama sepertimu bukan. Terus saja memikirkan masa lalu tanpa mau melihat sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk masa depanmu"

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya jengah. "Jangan dibahas lagi jika kau tak ingin mobil ini menabrak pembatas jalan"

"Itulah dirimu dengan pemikiran bodohmu" balas Hyuna tajam. Sora dipangkuannya hanya memperhatikan sang Mama dan Pamannya yang berdebat tanpa mau ikut campur. Lagipula otak kecilnya masih terlalu polos untuk memahami apa-apa yang orang dewasa perdebatkan.

Tangan mungil Sora merogoh tas bergambar Princess miliknya lalu dikeluarkannya dua buah coklat dengan bungkus warna-warni. "Eomma tadi Bae Saem memberikan ini untuk Sora" Sora menampilkan wajah cerianya kearah sang Mama sambil memamerkan coklat miliknya.

"Wah benarkah? Apa Sora sudah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Bae Songsaenim?" Hyuna menjawab tak kalah semangat. Rasa kesalnya terhadal Sehun seakan sirna setelah melihat binar bahagia dimata sang putri.

"Hmm hmm" Sora mengangguk semangat membuat kuncir rambutnya ikut bergerak-gerak. "Bae Saem bilang Sora harus membagikan ini untuk orang yang Sora sayangi"

"Jadi Sora akan memberikan pada Eomma"

"Tidak" balas Sora cepat membuat Hyuna merengut dibuat-buat. "Aku ingin memberikan ini untuk Paman Sehun"

Sehun yang merasa namanya disebut langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan mengusap pucuk kepala Sora sayang. "Jadi Sora lebih sayang Paman Sehun daripada Hyuna Eomma?" Tanya Sehun jenaka.

"Tidak" Sora menggeleng lagi "Pamam Sehun hari ini terlihat bersedih. Jadi Sora memberikan ini untuk paman" Sora menyodorkan salah satu coklat kepada Sehun dan diterima Sehun dengan senang.

"Terimakasih. Kapan-kapan paman akan membelikan Sora coklat yang banyak. Sora mau?"

Sora melonjak-lonjak dari pangkuan Mamanya dan mengangguk semangat. Setelah itu seisi mobil milik Sehun dipenuhi dengan suara cempreng Sora yang asik bernyanyi dengan semangatnya. Dan Sehun cukup terhibur akan hal itu. Setidaknya sejenak dirinya menjadi lupa akan rasa perih yang menggerogoti hatinya.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan yang seharusnya Luhan isi dengan pergi ke salon kecantikan terpaksa ia tunda karna seorang wanita yang dulu dikenalnya tanpa sengaja tiba-tiba menghubunginya dan mengajaknya bertemu di sebuah cafe yang memakan waktu sekitar 15 menit dari gedung apartementnya jika lalu lintas tidak dalam keadaan macet. Entah darimana wanita itu mendapatkan nomor telfonnya tapi yang membuatnya lebih penasaran adalah perkataan wanita itu yang ingin mengatakan suatu hal yang penting.

Setahunya dirinya tak memiliki suatu hal yang cukup penting dengan wanita itu. Yah selain status sang wanita yang dulu menjabat sebagai selingkuhan kekasihnya ah mantan kekasihnya lebih tepatnya.

Jujur dirinya ingin menolak dengan sejuta alasan yang lebih penting ia lakukan. Tapi kalimat permohonan kentara dari seberang membuatnya merasa tak enak untuk sekedar mengucap maaf dan memilih berbohong.

Diparkirkannya mobil merah muda miliknya pada halaman yang cukup lenggang. Mungkin karna ini masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi ke cafe es krim yang paling terkenal seantero Gangnam. Luhan meringis tak suka melihat dekorasi cafe yang terkesan kekanak-kanakkan. Keningnya berkerut dalam memperhatikan sebuah perosotan kecil ataupun bak dengan bola berwarna-warni di sebelah pintu cafe.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Hyuna yang tengah menyuapi seorang gadis kecil dengan es krim coklat. Bisa dilihatnya jika si gadis tengah menampilkan raut kesal alih-alih senyum bahagia. Sepengetahuannya anak kecil akan cepat luluh jika berhadapan dengan es krim. Tolong salahkan dirinya jika hal itu sebuah kekeliruan.

"Apa aku terlambat?"

"Ah Luhan-ssi silahkan duduk. Aku hanya berangkat terlalu cepat dari waktu yang kujanjikan" Hyuna tersenyum ramah kearah Luhan yang mau tidak mau wanita itu balas dengan senyum termanis miliknya.

"Ini anakmu?" Tanya Luhan sok penasaran.

"Iya. Sora-ya ayo perkenalkan dirimu pada Bibi Luhan" Sora yang sedari tadi menunduk fokus pada boneka barbie ditangannya yang rambut pirangnya tengah gadis itu rapikan dengan sebuah sisir mungil.

Sora menatap Luhan dengan wajah polosnya lalu menatap sang Mama dan dibalas anggukan oleh Hyuna. "Halo Bibi.. namaku Sora. Aku sudah pergi kesekolah tahun ini"

Melihat gadis manis di depannya Luhan menjadi gemas ingin mencubit pipi gembil sang gadis. "Halo Sora. Kau bisa memanggilku Bibi Luhan. Oke?" Sora mengangguk ceria dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya pada sang boneka yang sekarang ia beri sebuah jepitan kecil diatas rambutnya.

"Ehem.. maaf aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Bisakah kau segera mengatakan sesuatu yang kau anggap penting itu" Luhan memandang Hyuna serius kali ini. Senyum dibibirnya menghilang tergantikan wajah angkuh andalannya selama ini.

"Ini soal tiga tahun yang lalu"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya tak paham. "Ada apa dengan tiga tahun yang lalu? Jika yang kau maksud adalah putusnya hubunganku dengan Sehun itupun juga kau mengetahuinya sepertinya sudah tidak pantas untuk dibahas kembali"

"Kau salah paham Luhan-ssi"

"Hal apa yang masih tidak ku pahami. Aku sudah merelakan hubunganku dengan Sehun kala itu. Jadi kau tidak usah merasa bersalah"

Hyuna mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu kaca cafe yang menampakkan jalanan Gangnam yang tak pernah sepi oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Banyak diantara mereka yang masih berusia belasan mengingatkannya pada masa-masa dimana hanya tugas dari sekolah lah yang memberatkan hidupnya.

Hyuna merogoh tas selempangnya lalu mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna merah marun dan menyodorkannya pada Luhan. "Bukalah"

Luhan dengan ragu membuka kotak itu dan menemukan sepasang cincin yang salah satunya bertahta berlian berwarna biru safir yang sangat indah. "Cincin?"

"Ya. Sehun yang membelinya. Dia bekerja keras disela-sela aktivitas kuliahnya yang padat untuk membeli sepasang cincin untuk melamarmu"

Luhan menggeleng samar. Sehun tak pernah mengatakan akan hal ini dulu. Setahunya Sehun hanya terlalu bersenang-senang dengan tugasnya dan tak pernah terpikir olehnya jika kala itu Sehun juga tengah bekerja. Sangat tidak mungkin kalau sepengetahuannya Sehun adalah anak dari pengusaha kaya dengan harta berlimpah. Pria itu tak perlu bersusah payah bekerja untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Kami bekerja sama menjual barang-barang antik bersama dengan Hyunseung kekasihku. Tapi suatu ketika Sehun meminta bantuan padaku untuk melakukan sebuah permainan yang mana aku mengambil peran sebagai kekasih gelap Sehun. Semuanya sudah Sehun atur dengan sangat cerdik dibantu oleh Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Tao. Tapi saat semuanya akan berakhir kau memilih pergi tanpa mendengar penjelasan Sehun. Pria itu sangat terpukul. Bahkan saat dirinya memutuskan untuk menyusulmu ke China hanya penolakan yang ia terima dari kedua orang tuamu. Berulang kali Sehun mencoba untuk bunuh diri ketika tak ada satupun kesempatan untuknya bertemu denganmu. Dan dua minggu yang lalu tepat sepulang dari acara pemberkatan sang kakak dia kembali menggila dan membuat kerusuhan di bar. Dia merasa tersakiti dengan fakta bahwa kau sudah bertunangan dengan lelaki lain" Hyuna menegak milkshakenya hingga tinggal seperempat bagian setelah menceritakan sesuatu yang seharusnya Luhan ketahui sejak dulu. Hyuna sadar jika ini sudah sangat terlambat. Tapi setidaknya dirinya sudah mencoba menguak sebuah kesalah pahaman yang membuat dua hati saling tersakiti.

Luhan memandang nanar pada cincin di hadapannya. Tiga tahun dirinya hidup seperti orang bodoh tanpa tahu apa-apa. Terselip rasa penyeselan ketika dulu dirinya tak ingin mendengar sebuah kejelasan dari Sehun. Perasaan sakit lebih mendominasi hatinya membuatnya tak mampu lagi berpikir jernih selain pulang ke China dan menjauh dari hidup Sehun.

"Apa...itu benar?" Tanya Luhan lirih. Suaranya terasa termakan rasa nyeri.

"Ya. Aku tidak punya maksud apa-apa mengatakan semua ini padamu. Apapun nanti yang akan terjadi kuharap ini menjadi akhir yang baik untukmu dan untuk Sehun. Sudah cukup 3 tahun ini aku melihat seseorang yang sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri menderita. Sehun juga pantas bahagia. Sering kali kuberharap Sehun mampu melupakanmu dan mecari wanita lain yang mampu membahagiakannya. Tapi Sehun terlalu keras kepala untuk melakukannya"

Hening mendominasi meja mereka. Suara pelanggan cafe yang lain pun terasa samar. Masing-masing terlalu fokus pada pemikiran mereka. Terlebih Luhan yang dirundung rasa keterkejutan yang membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata. Perasaan menyesallah yang lebih ketara dari mimik wajahnya.

"Baiklah Luhan-ssi aku pergi dulu. Kuserahkan cincin ini padamu" Hyuna segera menggandeng Sora dan membungkuk singkat pada Luhan dan diikuti Sora. Gadis kecil itu terlalu paham akan sopan santun walaupun diusianya yang masih dini.

.

.

.

Luhan masih termenung di cafe tempatnya bertemu dengan Hyuna. Dirinya terlalu malas untuk beranjak pergi. Tangannya terlalu gemetar dan lemah untuk digunakannya menyetir seorang diri. Luhan menghembuskan napasnya entah sudah yang keberapa kali sejak 30 menit terakhir.

Sejak Sehun yang mempergoki dirinya tengah bercumbu dengan Karry dirinya tak pernah sekalipun lagi bertemu dengan pria itu. Tentu saja perasaan rindu itu ada. Tapi dengan cepat dirinya menampik perasaan konyol yang membuatnya seperti wanita bodoh.

"Luhan?"

Luhan terlonjak dari kursinya ketika bahunya ditepuk pelan. Diputarnya kepalanya menghadap sang pelaku dan menemukan Baekhyun juga Chanyeol disana. Mereka tersenyum cerah lalu duduk di depannya dan tanpa sungkan Baekhyun langsung memesan 3 mangkuk es krim jumbo dengan taburan buah strawberry. Selera ibu hamil memang luar biasa.

"Ada apa Lu?" Chanyeol mencoba bertanya terlebih dulu kepada Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada kalian tapi sebelum itu kita masih harus menunggu Kyungsoo, Jongin, Tao, dan juga Kris. Sepertinya Baekhyun juga lebih tertarik dengan es krimnya"

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Luhan. Calon ibu muda itu tak main senang ketika cafe yang dijanjikan Luhan adalah sebuah kedai es krim langganannya bersama sang suami sejak mereka masih berkencan dulu. Dan wajah Baekhyun bertambah cerah ketika es krim pesanannya sudah tersaji di depannya.

"Hey.. apa kami melewatkan sesuatu?" Tao datang bersama Kris dan disusul Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang melambai semangat. Jongin dengan senyum lebarnya mengadu tos dengan Chanyeol dan menepuk bahu Kris keras dan dihadiahi erangan kesal dari pria berambut pirang itu.

"Kau tampak senang sekali Jong"

"Mana ada pengantin baru yang tidak senang"

"Ey bilang saja kau iri Tao. Cepat-cepatlah menikah dengan Kris. Memangnya kau mau hidup tanpa kepastian" ejek Jongin dan mendapat cubitan sayang dari Kyungsoo.

Luhan tersenyum senang melihat keakraban teman-temannya yang masih terjalin erat walaupun kini mereka sudah bukan lagi remaja berusia belasan.

"Oh ya Lu ada apa kau mengundang kita semua?" Tanya Kris setelah sadar untuk apa dia bisa duduk disini.

"Ini tentang...tiga tahun yang lalu" Luhan mengabsen ekspresi dari teman-temannya yang seketika diam dan senyum dari wajah mereka pun pudar. Baekhyun pun rela meninggalkan mangkuk kedua es krimnya demi mendengarkan kelanjutan apa yang ingin Luhan katakan.

"Aku...sudah tau semuanya"

"Lu..." ucap Tao dan langsung disela Luhan.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengatakannya sejak awal dan membiarkanku pergi seperti orang bodoh tanpa tahu kejelasan yang sebenarnya"

"Kupikir itu tugas Sehun. Tapi sebelum hari dimana Sehun ingin melamarmu kau memilih pergi tanpa mengucap pamit pada kami" jelas Kyungsoo hati-hati. Dirinya tak ingin menyakiti Luhan yang terlihat rapuh dan tersakiti saat ini.

"Kalian bersikap tak peduli saat aku mengatakan jika hubunganku dengan Sehun telah berakhir. Kalian hanya tertawa dan mengataiku tengah bergurau. Apa yang harus kulakukan pada saat itu ketika yang aku ingin adalah pelukan dari orang-orang terdekatku untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakit di hatiku"

"Maafkan kami Lu ak-

"DAN KAU BYUN BAEKHYUN! KITA SAHABAT BUKAN?"

"Lu.."

"TAPI KAU HANYA DIAM DAN MENGHINDARIKU SAAT ITU. KAU MEMBUAT KEINGINANKU UNTUK PULANG KE CHINA LEBIH BESAR. KAU-

Brak

"CUKUP LUHAN! Berhenti membentak Baekhyun. Aku tahu kau kesal, marah, dan kecewa. Tapi Baekhyun sedang hamil" Chanyeol berbalik membentak Luhan ketika mata istrinya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ibu hamil sangat sensitif terlebih ini adalah pengalaman pertama Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikitpun tak ingin membuat istriya tertekan.

"Ayo Baek" dan Chanyeol langsung menggandeng tangan Baekhyun pergi. Emosi Chanyeol sedang diubun-ubun dan dia tak ingin menyakiti wanita. Maka jalan terbaik adalah memilih pergi dan mendekap sang istri di mobilnya.

Luhan menatap punggung Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan pandangan kosong. Jiwanya terasa terangkat dan terpasung diawang-awang membuatnya tak mampu bergerak. "A-apa yang sudah kulakukan"

Tao menatap Luhan prihatin. Dirinya seperti melihat Sehun ketika pulang dari China dengan penolakan. Tao beringsut duduk mendekati Luhan dan mendekap wanita yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku Jie"

Kyungsoo ikut mendekap tubuh rapuh Luhan dari sisi berlainan mencoba menguatkan teman semasa SMAnya itu. Jujur Kyungsoo juga ikut bersalah walaupun dirinya tak banyak ikut andil.

"Sekarang apa maumu Lu? Percuma kau merasa bersalah jika tiga tahun sudah berlalu dan kau juga telah memiliki tunangan" tanya Kris dengan raut serius. Jongin disebelahnya hanya bisa diam. Pria itu tak tahu apapun tentang rencana Sehun tiga tahun lalu. Dan berita berakhirnya hubungan Sehun dan Luhan juga menghilangnya Luhan cukup membuatnya kaget.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah berdiri selama 2 jam dengan kaki pegalnya. Tangan berkutek merah mudanya ia pukul-pukulkan pada betis rampingnya untuk menghilangkan rasa nyeri disana. Suaranya pun juga menjadi serak karna terlalu lama berteriak memanggil nama sang mantan kekasih di depan pintu apartement pria itu. Tapi pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka.

Koridor kamar Sehun sangat sepi membuat Luhan merinding ditambah hawa dingin yang masuk kepori-pori kulitnya. Ditekannya lagi bel putih di pintu tapi lagi-lagi tak mendapat respon. Sempat terpikir olehnya jika pemilik kamar tengah pergi keluar.

Menunggu 2 jam memang tak ada apa-apanya dengan penantian Sehun selama tiga tahun juga rasa bersalah dalam diri pria itu. Dirinya tak bisa membayangkan tiga tahun terberat dalam hidup Sehun hingga pria itu berulang kali mencoba bunuh diri. Sedang dirinya di China sana terlalu asik menyumpahi Sehun dengan kata-kata kotor. Andai waktu bisa diputar mungkin saat ini dirinya dan Sehun tengah hidup dengan penuh cinta tanpa kesalahpahaman seperti saat ini.

"Sehun-ah~ aku mohon buka pintunya.. aku sudah tahu semuanya"

"Jangan menghukumku seperti ini"

"Bukankah kau pernah berjanji tidak akan mengabaikanku"

"Sehun-ah hiks"

"Aku mohon buka pintunya"

Tubuh Luhan terduduk di depan pintu apartement Sehun dengan kaki yang tertekuk. Luhan memeluk lututnya erat untuk meredam tangisnya yang hampir pecah. Bersusah payah wanita itu mencoba untuk tak berteriak jika tak ingin diusir oleh keamanan.

"Hey anak muda.. apa kau ingin menyewa apartement ini?" Luhan mendongakkan wajah lusuhnya dan menemukan wanita paruh baya tengah menatapnya.

"Pemiliknya sudah pergi 2 hari yang lalu. Jika kau ingin menyewanya sebaiknya kau pergi ke meja receptionist" tambah sang wanita paruh baya itu.

"Pergi?"

"Ya. Yang ku dengar pemiliknya yang dulu akan menetap di Jerman"

Dunia Luhan terasa hancur saat itu juga. Sehun pergi? Kenapa disaat dirinya sudah tahu semuanya Sehun malah pergi meninggalkannya?

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu"

Tak didengarkannya ucapan sang wanita paruh baya itu. Luhan lebih memilih meratapi nasibnya yang telah kehilangan Sehun. Kenapa rasanya sangat menyakitkan?

Luhan menangis histeris di koridor sepi itu. Dirinya tak perduli lagi dengan petugas keamanan yang nanti akan mengusirnya. Sungguh, dadanya terasa nyeri seperti terhimpit dinding tak kasat mata hingga rasanya untuk bernapas pun sulit. Wajahnya pun juga sudah memerah menahan segala gejolak emosi. Luhan semakin menelungkupkan wajahnya pada lipatan kakinya mencoba mengais segala rasa bersalah juga penyesalan yang teramat.

Entah sudah berapa lama dirinya disini. Yang jelas hawa dingin semakin menyergapnya membuat tubuhnya terasa membeku ditempat. Persendiannya terasa kaku untuk ia gerakan. Air matanya sudah mengering tapi rasa sakit dihatinya tak kunjung menghilang.

"Luhan?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil Luhan segera mendongakkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara dan melihat wajah yang sangat familiar di matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Se-sehun?"

"Ya"

Grep

Bruk

 **TBC/END**

 **Review please~**

Bingung ini entar masih bakal ada chapter 5 nya atau kaga.

Maaf bgt karna udah nelantarin ff ini lama.

Maaf kalo chapter ini kalian dapat feel dan terlalu berbelit-belit.

Makasih buat yg bersedia review di tiap chapternya.

Kemaren ada yg nonton luxionina? Ceritain ke gw coba gimana konsernya..

Keep review ya..

Line : enyolssi

Salam 520


End file.
